


"He's Not My Father"

by HyperionSlob



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Australia, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Athena/Janey, Modeling, Oral Sex, Piercings, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexuality Crisis, Shame, Smut, Sports, Stress Relief, Tattoos, Vacation, Wet Dream, henna tattoos, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSlob/pseuds/HyperionSlob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-day setting - HyperNET service providers.<br/>The young man views the world through a single eye. With his best bro Vaughn by his side and his new BeBionic robotic prosthetic, he's getting along just fine. Jack must deal with his problems alone...<br/>Smoking takes away the pain, doesn't it? Coincidentally it also takes away half his eye-sight, stress and binge eating bringing on the worst acne. Now all that's left are the scars.</p><p>AU where Rhys is totally lusting for the old dude who is currently in a sexuality crisis.</p><p>(Short, but fast updates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I'm trying something new.  
> I was absolutely overwhelmed by all your lovely feedback on my first ever smut fic. You have no idea how much each kudos and kind word means to me. 
> 
> This is a fic I've wanted to write for a while, and, well, here it is! Just for you. I'm trying to keep all characters as "in character" as I can manage, so I hope it's ok. I plan for it to be fluffy, fun, and eventually smutty..

Small beams of sunlight cascaded through half-drawn blinds, placing warm and sweet kisses on pale and smooth skin. The drowsy male stirred, releasing an annoyed whine. “Eight hours sleep just isn’t enough”, he thought, rolling the wrinkled white sheets down to his knees, exposing his firm torso to the cool air, stretching his lone upper-limb. Rhys’s eyelids fluttered open, his head heavy, still not quite adjusted to waking.

To his right, his nightstand displayed a small shot-glass, half-filled with water. Rhys sat up groggily, twisting his body to grab it with his left hand. He peered into the fluid, a stunning cobalt iris staring him back, like something out of a horror movie. He hadn’t cleaned his glass eye in months – the thought of having something foreign and unsanitary in his head becoming all too much for him.

Rhys moved sluggishly to the side of the bed, placing his aching feet on the delicate carpet. He made his way to the bathroom, placing the shot-glass on the side of the basin, making sure to pop the plug first. He didn’t want to lose **another** eye. The first had been expensive enough as it is…

‘You won’t get this one, **_fiend_**!” he yelled dramatically at the empty basin, as he headed for the shower.

The hot water seemed to alleviate all the stress and pain he’d been under the past week. Rhys let out a pleasured sigh as the streams flowed over his body and through his hair. He gently massaged a small handful of lavender-mint shampoo into his mahogany-brown locks, excess suds tumbling to his feet. After rinsing, Rhys readied himself for the cold, uncomfortable breeze that would greet him as he exited the shower. Shutting-off the spray, the room went quiet…and freezing. He hurried to the towel rack, clumsily wrapping himself in the warmth of the plush material. The young male felt the hum of self-pride every time he performed his well-mastered, “one-handed towel wrap”. The number of times he’d tried to impress Vaughn at the swimming pools was becoming ridiculous. But Vaughn, being the loyal friend he was, would congratulate him every time.

“ ** _Remarkable_** , bro! You’re getting better at it every time! ….every... single... time…”

After brushing his teeth, Rhys blow-dried his hair before neatly slicking it back with his favourite matte clay. A few strands went astray, flopping lazily onto his forehead.

Next, was his arm, his pride and joy. It lay in his top dresser drawer, surrounded by a sea of colourful and patterned, neatly paired socks. The 'BeBionic' arm was the most modern of prosthetic technologies he could get his hands on. After saving for what seemed like an eternity of eating ramen and starving out his ice cream addiction, he'd finally been able to afford it. Well, just. Attending the finest university in the city had taken a toll on his bank account, student loans failing to help as they weighed down on him. Every time he thought he had money, it was gone - paying for a year of education which served him no purpose whatsoever.

From the day he "dropped out", he'd acquired a full time position in the HyperNET internet service provider offices, owned by mother company Hyperion. It was repetitive and slow work, but it was a safe environment, and although everyone else in the workplace were absolute assholes, it beat living on the street. AND it beat having one arm. Without his job, Rhys would've settled with his older prosthetic. Movement was extremely limited, allowing him to pick up a small selection of objects and not much else. He'd rather have just had his stump. His BeBionic limb allowed full finger and wrist movement. Rhys could type with both hands again-which helped a lot in the office. The only 'downside' was the robotic appearance, his metallic fingers and joints shining in the light. Part of him thought I was awesome, but part of him just wanted his arm to look... real.

He adjusted his shoulder pad before heaving the limb up, securing it to its base. A faint clicking noise signalled a successful link, and the young man continued on with his daily routine. With a push of a button, his stereo filled the room with sound as he boogied to his wardrobe. He pulled out a lengthy pair of black dress trousers and a plain white shirt. “boring…” he muttered under his breath as he swiped his other clothes (on their hangers) across the bar with a piercing squeak, revealing his tie rack.

“... _oh_ _baby…_ ” Rhys growled to himself as he eyed-up his collection. They were awful, but stylishly so. He quickly fished out a black tie, decorated with low-quality pictures of 90s computers riding surfboards, surrounded by text that read “surfing on the internet”.

 Vaughn always seemed to buy the best presents.

Once he was dressed, Rhys stood in front of the bathroom mirror once more, a mechanical finger pulling down his lower eyelid as he slipped the contrasting glass eye into place.

 

The young man was ready for yet another day at work.

He usually hated the office…

It was a horribly boring place…

Filled with horribly boring people…

Why was he happy today…?

...

 _Ohhh_...because **_he_** would be there.

 

Rhys exited the apartment, locking the door behind him as he was greeted with a familiar and friendly face.

“Hey Vaughn”

“Hey, bro. You lookin’ _fiiiiiiine_ ” the shorter male hollered, a little louder than was necessary, waving his arms in his friend’s direction. “Ready for work?”

“Hell yeah, buddy.” Rhys chuckled patting Vaughn’s shoulder as they headed for the stairs.  
“Good! Yvette’s about 5 minutes away.”

Just before the two reached the parking lot, Vaughn stopped in his tracks. “Will you stop **_humming_**?! **Jeez** , I’ve only been with you for, like, thirty seconds and you’re already driving me **nuts**!”

“I’m not _humming_ -”

  
“Oh yes you are.” Vaughn pouted back as he adjusted his specs. “You and your…. goofy grin… and your… cool clothes… and your... **humming** …” He grumbled, pacing back and forth. “ _Ohhh_ …” he growled, confronting the taller male. “Why’re you so happy, huh? Am I missing something???”  


“ _What_?! Pffft, **_noo_**! I’m just a… _happy_ guy. You know me… happy, happy, happy…”  


“Just shut up Rhys. You can’t fool me.” the short man smirked as Yvette’s orange Honda Jazz pulled up in-front of them.

“Jeez, you two look like an old couple! Get in we’re gonna be late for work.” she called out of the open window. The two scrambled into the vehicle, Vaughn in the front, and Rhys all alone in the back seat.

“ _Great_ ” he thought, “He’s gonna start _bitching_ about me... in three, two...one”

“ ** _OH_** ” Vaughn began, “You wouldn’t **_believe_** the kinda mood Rhys is in today-”  
“Uhh, **_hello_** , I’m right here. There’s no invisible wall between the front and back seats!” Rhys retorted in a sarcastic tone, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “And I am **_not_** in a **_mood_**! I don’t know what you’re-”

“Getting a bit defensive, Rhys~” Yvette mocked from the driver’s seat as she brushed a hand through her dreadlocks.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny Yvette” He groaned back, defeated. As the two gossips blabbered on for what seemed like hours, Rhys remained silent in the back seat.

* * *

 

He **was** happy. Because **_he’d_** be there.

Back from vacation...

That _handsome man_ he’d admired through glass...

 


	2. ...Early...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vaughn… are you ever not a nerd?..."
> 
> Bro times and early arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Exams are over. WOOOPEEEEE!  
> But, really. This is fantastic! I have so much time to work on this.
> 
> This is gonna be a pretty slow, pretty chillaxed fic at the start, so don't go expecting smut any time soon.  
> I'm having a blast planning this out, and trying to fit the characters in a present-day setting. Let me know how I'm doing!  
> Have any questions? Feel free to ask. 
> 
> Have fun reading this stupid and silly chapter.  
> -Slob

“Just press the button, Rhys”

“I’m fuckin’ **_trying_** _**to** ,_ Vaughn…” The lanky male grumbled as he began to hit the elevator button to floor 12 with his closed robotic fist. “It’s...just...not... **opening** ” he strained frustratedly at the prosthetic limb as he continued to clank it into the panel.

“ **Stop**! **Stop**! You’re gonna break it, bro! Just use your **_other_** hand” Vaughn suggested, gesturing to Rhys’s left arm, earning a “what-the-hell-did-you-just-say-to-me” facial expression from his best friend.

“Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Vaughn” the taller chimed sarcastically with a goofy grin. “ _Gee_ , I almost forgot I had another arm left. Really appreciate it, bud.”

“Woah, cool your jets, man. I did have a good point.” Vaughn snapped back, pushing his friend aside, pressing the button in firmly, “12” illuminating in pale blue as the doors slid closed. “...actually, yeah, I had a **really** good point” he added, to himself, as Rhys leaned back against the elevator wall.

“Look, do you have any idea how many people have used this elevator, in…like.. the past week?” Rhys huffed, his words ending in a chuckle.

“Well, I mean… there’s about thirty people working in each floor... and there’s…”, Vaughn squints, peering to the metallic panel of numbers, “... twenty-one floors, so that’s, what? six-hundred and thirty employees? So, then you take away the bottom floor, ‘cos they don’t need to use this thing, so that’s six-hundred. They’ll need’a go up **and** down…”  
  
Rhys just stared at the shorter male, face blank as his he began to shake and slap his robotic limb back to life.

 

“...one-thousand, two-hundred rides per day. That’s very roughly speaking…”

“Vaughn… are you ever **_not_** a nerd? I couldn’t even do that stuff in my head.”

  
“Are you kidding me? They were all round numbers!” Vaughn retorted, lightly brushing his fist on his friend’s upper arm.

“...Well… yeah, but still…” Rhys muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

  
“But when we get into the ‘big-boy math’ I use **these** babies…” He chuckled tapping the frame of his metallic-black Google-Glass.

“Dude, they stopped making those because they were total horseshit”

“Hey… don’t say that… They’re… **beta**! _Mmmhmm_. Totally _**beta**_ , so these are, like, a collector’s item right?”

“ ** _Sure_**. You just wear ‘em so you look ‘ _cool_ ’.”

* * *

 

The elevator came to a halt, the doors screeching open.

“ **Wait**! Hold-up, bro… I totally lost my train of thought before” Rhys puzzled as the two exited the lift.

“ _One-thousand, two-hundred people_ …?” Vaughn suggested, eyebrow raised.

“ **YES** , so, 1-in-5 of those people don’t wash their hands after _**shitting**_ , or _**pissing**_ , or _**whatever**_ , it’s so-” Rhys shivers, face distorted as he tried to contain a gagging noise, “- _eeeuugh_ , **disgusting**.”  
  
“... _right_. I really regret touching that now... “ Vaughn frowned, as he wiped his hands on the back of his trousers.

“ _Haaaa_ …. yeah, you ‘ ** _fleshies_** ’ and your **_two_** working arms to look out for” Rhys jested, ironically still fumbling with his prosthetic, trying to uncurl the iron grip.

“Bro, you ok with that? Need me to tinker with it for a bit?” his friend asked as he rustled around in his satchel, fishing out a small box filled with allen-keys and screwdrivers. “I’ve got, like, an hour before _the_ _Wolf_ arrives, and I needa' keep my hands busy.”

“Heh, thanks Vaughn. Such a _**bro**_. Also, I told you to stop calling him that.”

“What? Oh, **_Wolfie_?” ** Vaughn giggled, stretching his arms out to look big.  
“He’s our **_employer_** , dude. Don’t disrespect the guy.” Rhys mumbled, fiddling with his collar.

  
“ _Pffft_ , Rhys, **_puh-lease_**.” the shorter male shrugged as he began to tug at Rhys’s limb, the mechanical arm disconnecting from its socket and slipping from his sleeve.

“ _Think_ _fast_!” Vaughn spat, drawing the arm from an imaginary sheath, waving the still-clenched metallic fist in the taller’s face.

“ ** _Jeez_** , Get outta here.” Rhys chuckled, waving his bro away, heading for his office. The large double door opened into an expansive white room filled with small working-cubicles. Oh the far side of the office was a larger, see-through glass partition, separating the worker-bees from the big chair - a plush, sunshine leather throne. Positioned in front, a wide mahogany desk, paper-work, pencil pot and personal decorations all neatly organised and ready for **_his_** return.

Rhys made his way to his own cubicle, directly opposite the boss’s office. He placed his briefcase lightly on the workspace, unpacking his pencil-case and notepad before booting up the PC.

His mismatched eyes quickly flicked to the clock beside him.

_55 minutes._

The young man then realised it probably wasn’t the best idea; _giving his **whole** limb to his best friend_. But then again, he wasn’t totally dependent on that fine piece of engineering. Typing just felt... **_strange_**.

The BeBionic arm was programmable...to an extent. It allowed him to cycle through a range of “ _poses_ ” by tensing his shoulder muscles. A closed fist, open palm, pointed index finger, pencil grip, and many more - but in no way could he emulate the typing motion of a human hand.

Instead, he got used to typing only with his (prosthetic and human) index fingers, the symmetry of his movements feeling more balanced than using five fingers on one hand, and one on the other. But now with one hand, he felt all wonky and asymmetrical. He **had** to lose his preferred arm, didn't he…

_That fucking bus._

Suddenly the doors swung open, crashing against the walls with an audible smash.

“ _Guess who’s back **early**_?” A voice sang as the figure strutted into the room. “How are my lil’ worker-bee’s doing, _huh_?”

...Early...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' Google-Glass.


	3. A Tall and Tantalising Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And introducing... The Wolf.

The tall and tantalising charmer sashayed across the office floor, broad shoulders engaging in a dance to some kind of inaudible and groovy jungle beat, guiding his ever moving feet. A pastel green dress-shirt draped loosely over his well-built body, a loosened navy-blue tie with sky-coloured text reading...

**My**

**Dick**

**Is**

**Bigger**

**Than**

**This**

...swished around with every small movement, open collar exposing his pronounced collarbones. His sleeves were rolled messily above his elbows, a cheeky amount of bicep peeking out - skin tanned from half a month’s vacation to somewhere sunny and luxurious. The grin plastered on the man’s face was enough to make Rhys giddy with glee, the young man currently fidgeting in his seat, eyes fixated on the male-temptress. The two made brief eye-contact before Jack opened the door to his cubicle, shutting himself in. The floor’s employees looked at each other in confusion, and Rhys could’ve sworn some of them were already discussing how much of a prick their employer was. Ungrateful assholes, the lot of them. He drew his attention back to the man of power, gazing through the glass at the older male who had already made himself comfortable in his leather throne, running slender fingers through aging ash hair while perusing the local Times. Something must have been awfully funny, as Jack slammed his hand down on his Mahogany desk, bursting into a fit of laughter, the howl reverberating off the walls of his personal glass room.

Rhys smiled, taking in the sight of the joyful man as he totally lost his marbles.

“ _...what’s not to like about you…?_ ” Rhys thought to himself as he admired Jack.

The way he tried to hide the streak of pure white in his locks in a bid to retain his eternal youth...how soft, supple and sun-kissed skin contrasted with the patches of acne scars that covered the bridge of the man’s nose, heading across his left cheek, grinding to a halt so suddenly at the inner corner of his clouded-over, emerald eye.

All his imperfections were so… perfect, and relatable...

“Rhys...” a baritone slurred with a tut, Rhys turning around to face an irritated Hugo Vasquez.

_[Fellow employee/ slimy, manipulative douchebag.]_

 

“I see you’ve gone… out on a limb here, huh?” He chortled, gaining much pleasure from a joke Rhys had heard about a thousand times.

“Har-dy har har… Nice one, Assquez. Like I haven’t heard that one before, huh?” Rhys retorted, swiveling himself back around on his chair, back turned to the ignorant man.

“Hey, hey… _let me finish_..” he growled, eyebrows furrowed, lips quivering with rage as he moved closer to Rhys's ear. “The Wolf’s back, yeah? Word’s goin’ round that somebody’s gonna be offered a promotion. That someone is gonna be me, you hear that? You got that into your weird-shaped skull…?”

“He’s not gonna promote someone who insults him now is he?”  
“Shut your… stupid mouth.”   
“Eat shit”   
“Ass wipe”   
“Cock-sucker”   
  
“ **Woah**! Boys, boys, _please_ …” came a voice from behind them, filled with intrigue and playfulness. “What’s goin’ on here, huh? Oh, and...Who’s got a weird shaped skull?”   
“Sir! Oh, hilarious sir! Hilarious ... No, this-” Vasquez began, shifting to wrap an arm around Rhys’s shoulder   
“...Rhys and I, being the good buddies we are, were just jokin’ around. A bit of… ‘banter’, if you will.”

Vasquez placed a firm hand around Rhys’s empty shirt-sleeve, concentrating force on his shoulder stump, the scar tissue sensitive to the touch.  
“Oh…?” Jack smiled.

"We were joking..." Vazquez chuckled, tightening his grasp on the younger male's stump, a hiss exiting the latter's parted lips. "...weren't we, Rhys"

"Y-yes... we were just.. heh heh, _yeaah_. **_Best_ _buddies_**.. yeah... **joking** " Rhys managed to mumble awkwardly, eyes at the ground. Vasquez ceased squeezing, the dull pain fading away.

"Alrighty then..." Jack began, rocking back on the heels of his leather boots. "I'll...uhhh.. just leave you lovebirds to it then." He chimed as he made his way back to his cubicle.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." Vasquez praised, Jack almost immediately swiveling around to face him.

"Oh, and...uhhh... Beardy Mc... _Squeeky_ -Voice, I don't want that kinda language been thrown about all willy-nilly about my office, you got that?" Jack chuckled as he continued on his course.

Rhys could've sworn the man had winked at him as he turned away.

* * *

After what had seemed like hours of typing and formatting, Rhys was exhausted. His fingers were sore, wrist aching... the amount of times he'd tried to move his right arm only to find it wasn't there were innumerable... using a mouse with his left hand had been uncomfortable, the thought of only being halfway through his workday making him groan.

As the other employees left the office for lunch break, headed for the downstairs café,  Rhys peered over at their desks, the day's paperwork printed and neatly laid out. He'd barely even started the report.

Silencing his rumbling stomach with a light pat, Rhys reached into his briefcase, retrieving a packaged pop-tart. Placing the wrapping between his teeth, he ripped the packet open, the uncooked pastry snack tumbling onto his lap, small crumbs and pieces of icing clinging to the fabric of his trousers. He took a large bite before continuing on with his work. After a few minutes Rhys shifted his eyes to the man in charge. Jack was facing away from him, peering down at the streets below, one hand in his pocket, the other clinging to an electronic-cigarette. Gracefully the male lifted the device to his mouth, inhaling a mint-flavoured nicotine vapour and holding it before parting his lips, releasing the “smoke” into the cool office air.


	4. "...there's a real doozy in there..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...INSAAAAAAANE...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have me blushing! Come on, that's a tonne of kudos rolling in.  
> I couldn't do this without each and every one of you.

Jack continued to spectate the streets, watching every car, every passerby… they all seemed busy, hurrying to their next destination. He reveled in his own power. Being the manager of this entire office was the perfect position for him. Jack could just watch the time fly by, in his glass cube, closed off from the outside world. It was peaceful.

But _lonely_.

Minutes passed before the man turned back towards his desk. He caught sight of Rhys, sat alone, working away like there was no lunch to be had. Jack exited his cubicle and sauntered over to the auburn-haired male, e-cigarette still braced between his index and middle finger. Rhys was immersed in his work, focused only on the motions of his left hand, his slender digits dancing across the keyboard with such elegance and precision. His other puffed out sleeve hung down loosely onto his lap, his non-existent arm in a convincingly real and relaxed position.

“Hey kiddo” the ash-haired man began in a relaxed tone, plopping himself down on the desk and whipping a pair of dark-rimmed glasses from his shirt pocket, leaning in to nose at  his employee’s on-screen report. Rhys snapped out of his work-spree, head turning quickly to meet two beautifully contrasting eyes. His idol was close, perhaps a little too close. The young man felt his ears burn with heat, the heady scent of Jack’s cologne mixed with the fresh mint of his breath creating an aroma all but overpowering. With a noise of approval, Jack leaned back, remaining perched on the work space. “Eh, it’s good” he praised with a grin. “Short and sweet. I like that.”

“Morning sir. I’m sorry about the lack of work… just, catching up on it now.” He stuttered back.

“Not going for lunch?” Jack queried with a pout. “You need'a eat, bud.”

“No, it’s alright. I need'a catch up, and I just had a... pop-tart.”   
“I ain’t seeing a toaster, sunshine…” He chuckled lightly, noticing the younger male’s lap speckled with crumbs. “Oh, no, You had it cold didn't you?  You MONSTER! ” Jack burst, bellowing laughter filling the space. “... phew , no, don’t worry about being behind on your work. I can guarantee you’ve produced better quality reports than these assholes.” He added, arm gesturing towards the empty cubicles.

“What…? _Nooo_ ….” Rhys doubted, itching the back of his neck and swiveling his chair to face the man in charge.

“Pffft,  uh yeah ” Jack pointed out in a matter-of-fact way, his toothy grin widening.  

The office doors swung open, Vaughn rushing through, prosthetic limb in hand. “Rhys! Jeez, man, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” he huffed, rushing to the cubicle.

“Ah! Money-man!” Jack greeted, raising his arms. 

“...sir…” Vaughn mumbled back, eyes darting around, avoiding any contact. “Ummm, Rhys? Mind if i talk to you over here for a second?” he mumbled, dragging his friend by his arm to a cubicle metres away.

“Vaughn!” Rhys exclaimed in a whisper, looking back at Jack who was currently inhaling a puff of smoke, still comfortably sat on his desk. “I was talking to the guy...”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like him, so… here’s your arm.” Vaughn chimed, waving it around in the space between them.   
“You took your frickin’ time, bro, I mean what were you doing with it all morning?!” 

“A lot of the wire connections were broken… also, I programmed in some  insaaane new features” he replied excitedly.

“Insane huh?”

“Yeah, you’ll find out later when you cycle through your ‘poses’. There’s a real doozy in there” he giggled with glee before heading for the exit. “I better go, Rhys. I have to buy Yvette’s lunch again.”

“Thanks for fixing my arm, bro.” Rhys whispered with a wink as Vaughn opened the door. “...hang on, wait up! Help me put this back on!” He hissed, keeping his voice just too low for the distantly-listening ears behind them.

“Get Wolfie to do it” Vaughn cackled before the door slammed shut.

...well, shit…

Rhys shuffled back to his workspace.

“Don’t reckon much to 'hipster-boy'... rude sack of shit .” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t really get  ‘socialising’ .”

The older male chuckled lightly, eyebrows lowering slowly, in intrigue. ”What you hiding there, kid?”

“Oh this?” Rhys began, holding the limb out in front of him. “That would be my right arm.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed, face contorted in confusion at the device. “Your... arm ?”

“Yeah, it’s a biomechanical prosthetic. BeBionic’s newest model. It wasn’t workin’ that great this morning, so I got Vaughn to work all the kinks out of it. Been doing this report left-handed” he ended with a nervous chuckle.

“Woah, Cupcake, hold up for a minute. So, that’s not your arm?”

“Nope, just an empty shirt-sleeve”

Jack seemed taken-aback. He looked shocked, yet interested, studying the male and the robotic device in front of him. “Uhhh…  wow . I never even knew my best employee was an amputee…” He breathed.

“I don’t tend to make it obvious. I try keep it under wraps.”

“ Sensible ,  sensible ” Jack praised. “Can I... hold it?” He asked, with a smirk.

“Sure… but, uh.. I actually need a bit of help putting this on… My shoulder pad’s all wonky and it’s a real pain to adjust one-handed. Vaughn usually helps me but he had other, more important things to do” Rhys hissed.

“Well, I can help.” Jack chirped, running fingers through his greying locks. 

“I’ll just need a mirror.”

 

* * *

 

The two entered the twelfth floor toilets, quite a compact space, the unmistakable scent of lemon disinfectant hitting them like a truck.

A large and gleaming mirror stretched across the length of the room. Rhys situated himself in front of it, his nervous double glaring back at him.

“...Thank you, this means a lot.” The auburn haired male sighed as he handed the robotic limb trustingly to his employer, yanking the tie from his collar and unbuttoning his shirt halfway. The garment sagged down lazily over the young man’s shoulders, Rhys pulling his left arm from it’s sleeve to free the other, the shirt rolling and hugging his firm lower torso. His superior was hypnotized, staring at Rhys’s stump in disbelief. The unplanned absence of his prosthesis, had caused its shoulder pad and strap to loosen, the device traveling further and further down his body with every movement. Rhys reached back, tugging at the strap, only to find it was just out of his reach.

“Here, lemme help you with that…” Jack muttered under his breath with a comforting smile. Rhys felt warm and rough digits brush against his skin, twitching away from the sensation as the strapping was dragged up his spine. When correctly positioned, Rhys retrieved his arm from Jack, securing it to it’s base with a light click. He visibly tensed his muscles, activating the sensor inside the limb. With a beep, the device was responding to him once more, his pinkie, ring and index fingers curling, thumb positioning itself comfortably over the top. Rhys scoffed as his reflection flipped him off.

Vaughn’s skills as a programmer really paid off, huh. How “ insaaaaane ” indeed.

“That’s the thanks I get, huh?” Jack roared with laughter, as he watched a mirrored Rhys fix his clothing. 

" _Heh_ , nice tie, kid." 

"Thanks. It was a gift from ' _Hipster_ - _Boy_ '..."  
"Well, you both have great taste." Jack congratulated, the nervousness and embarrassment seeming to disappear from Rhys's body in an instant.

"Not as great as you. I mean, look at that thing."  


"Oh, I know. I'm great, aren't I?"

 

The older male’s attention slowly drifted to his own reflection. He removed his glasses, placing them back into his shirt pocket before running his fingertips gently over the rough patches on his face. “Look at this ugly mug, kiddo.” he muttered. “This is what ‘getting old’ does to you. Don’t you ever get old. It sucks ass!” He added huskily, ending in a cough. 

“Don’t you mean cigarettes, and not ‘ _getting_ _old_ ’...?”  
“Eh, it’s a bit of both, I guess. I mean sure I’ve made bad life choices, but I’m learnin’....................I’m intrigued...Rhys, Is it?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Call me **_Jack_** , pumpkin. I wanna know… how exactly did you become a **_cyborg_**?” He grinned, earning a laugh from the younger.

“It’s a short, and boring story.”

“Eh.. we have ten minutes til’ break ends, right?”


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike most of Jack's days, this one seemed to fly by. Small-talk during lunch break transformed into a captivating day-long conversation. The two had kept each other company during the working hours, Jack questioning the young male's past, seeming ever so intrigued by it all. He seemed to take mental notes of every small detail, storing the information somewhere in that intelligent brain of his. There was something interesting about that boy. Something that he couldn’t quite place a finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are continuing to read this tedious excuse of a fanfic.  
> This is yet another filler, I guess, and I apologize for taking so long to write it. 
> 
> I am writing maybe 3 chapter ahead now(?), and what I do know is that the rating is definitely going to change very shortly, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell from the tags "why?".
> 
> Please just know that this is a long, drawn out fic and I can't seem to speed it up right now. So apologies for the fact that "nothing is happening".  
> -HS

Unlike most of Jack's days, this one seemed to fly by. Small-talk during lunch break transformed into a captivating   day-long conversation . The two had kept each other company during the working hours, Jack questioning the young male's past, seeming ever so intrigued by it all. He seemed to take mental notes of every small detail, storing the information somewhere in that intelligent brain of his. There was something interesting about that boy. Something that he couldn’t quite place a finger on.

Rhys had a  youthful glow t he older envied so much. Jack had known for a long time that he was losing his natural beauty  -  not like plastic surgery would help him . He was just aging. But, _Rhys_... he was something else.

Jack peered across  his  living-room at  the  large wooden  cabinet. It was just one of those places in a home where all manner of knick-knacks and family photos seem to reside. Small ornaments were neatly arranged , surrounding decorative picture frames housing pictures of the man's greatest  adventures.

_ He really missed his youth. _

But, Jack still kept with the times. The man really considered himself modern, and he sure did pull it off. Technology was a large part of his life, and he made sure to keep up-to-date will all the latest innovations and gadgets. He'd been successful in masking his true excitement at Rhys's BeBionic prosthetic .

_ "In fact.. speaking of that kid..." _

Jack pulled his laptop  from beneath the sofa, lightly plopping his specs  onto  the firm bridge of his nose, tapping into Facebook.  What was he called...? Reece...Rees?  It was time to investigate.

Before long, Jack was scrolling through the profiles of his many employees, hunting down his new,  favo rite cyborg.  Before long, he spotted a small red dot ,  in the corner of his eye, in the center a white  1  stared at him with great intensity. Without  second thought the request had been accepted.

A friend, huh?

Friendship was something Jack had forgotten all about. Could Rhys really be considered a friend, or just a colleague? They'd only been chatting properly for just one day, but to Jack it felt like a lifetime of companionship. " Perhaps I'm just hanging onto something that doesn't  exist.. ? "

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhys lay half-asleep  in his bed, tablet in his right hand  ( while his left  made its home in the young man's sock drawer ) . A startling notification  shook the male  from his shallow snooze, and as the screen illuminated, squinting eyes were drawn to the message.

> _** Jack ** _ : You never told me you were into piercings, kid.

Rhys only stared, trying to decipher the bizarre statement. Where'd he-

_ ...Oh... _

> ** Rhys ** : Err, yeah, I've been wanting to get some done for some time now...

> ** Jack ** :  Yeah, so you said in that  status  of yours. You know, you strike  me as a total dork, yet  you wanna do  that  to yourself? Niiiice...
> 
> **Rhys** :  Why' re  you sneaking around on my profile already? I literally  just  sent you that request...
> 
> **Jack** : Sneak? I don't  _ sneak _ . Just wanting to find out about my new best-buddy.
> 
> **Rhys** :  Honestly, sometimes I can't tell when you're being sarcastic, or...
> 
> **Jack** :  Oh, trust me – I'm the king when it comes to sarcasm. But I know how to control myself. You and me Kid, we're gonna get along real well. I knew from the moment you started talking to me today that you have real potential.
> 
> ** R ** **hys** :  _Potential_?
> 
> **Jack** :  I over heard  you and your man Vasquez  getting hard-ons  for that promotion I'm offering. I'd like to make you a deal.
> 
> **Rhys** :  Yeah?
> 
> **Jack** :  We'll discuss it over dinner. I'm thinkin' that shitty burger joint down the street, after your shift?
> 
> **Rhys** : Sounds good to me.

> **Jack** : Don't get too excited.

And with that, the device slid out of Rhys' hand as he fell into a sudden long overdue sleep.

* * *

The next day seemed to pass much faster than the previous.

At 5pm, Rhys gathered his things, dropped off the day's  dropped off the day's research material before headin g for the elevator - only to find out Jack had beaten him to it.

"You seem pretty keen. Haven't seen you around much today." He started, before putting a thumb to the ground floor button. "I just had to sit through the worst frickin' meeting of my life. So many _assholes_."

Rhys only remained silent, nervousness beginning to kick in as the doors slid to a close. 

"Lighten up, _Rhysie_!" Jack chimed, patting the younger male on the shoulder. "You look like you just **shat** yourself."

"I may, or may not have." Rhys chuckled, sending a playful grin his way.

"That's frickin' **disgusting** , kid. **Gross** , don't even say shit like that, _**no**_."

* * *

The  stroll  to the burger restaurant wasn't very far, but the discussion they had on the way seemed to last a lifetime. Jack r aved endlessly  about that afternoon's meeting.

"Rhys, they looked like I was going to  _ devour  _ them." He stated, fingers  curling  into fists within his pockets. " _Staring_ at me like that."

  
"Maybe they were just _admiring_ your _appearance_...?"

  
Jack stopped in his tracks. "You're kidding me, _right_?"

  
"... No ? You're a _handsome_ , _well_ _presented_ guy-"

  
"I'll stop you there, sunshine. " The older began  with a chuckle, " …am I supposed to be a little creeped out right now, because I'm feelin' it." Jack opened the ea tery's  door, gesturing for Rhys to enter.

"What? **_Creeped_**? _No_..." Rhys began, scratching at his neck "...N ot at all. I'm just saying-"

  
"Yeah, well, **don't** alright? That kinda _false-flattery_ doesn't work on me anymore." Jack mumbled, as he sat himself down at the nearest table. The younger followed, perching on the uncomfortable seating as he flicked through the not-so-extravagant menu. 

"You need'a stop being so _hard_ on yourself, Jack " Rhys smiled in a matter-of-fact way, reaching for the full pitcher and pouring the cool water into both their glasses. The atmosphere of the afternoon had altered quite dramatically since Rhys's compliments, the young man so  naive  to Jack's feeling about his image. The ash-haired male sat opposite, shielding  his face in his hands.

"Why are you being so _nice_ to me kid...?" He seemed to whimper as he revealed his  sad expression. "I'm just **_some_ _guy_ ** who works in an office building, regretting poor life decisions,  who happens to have a **_fuckin' ugly face_**."

" You're just a guy, not a  ** god  ** or a  **king**.  Face it, you're not _**perfect**_ , but _holy_ _crap_ ,  like I care! I have _one_ _arm_." Rhys began, pointing at his prosthetic, "I have _one_ _eye_ , and a **_bunch_ ** of scars"

"... ** _Bullshit_**."   
"Just stop wallowing in self-pity and realize I'm in the same boat and  here to **_help_ ** you. Now, order your **goddamn** burger and tell me about this promotion." He spat, breaking their eye conta ct  with an open menu. Jack only stared in amazement at the boy.

_ He stood up to me, put me in my place... and he's caring about me.   
_

"You know... with that kinda talk I think you **deserve** a promotion, kiddo, I mean **listen** to you!" Jack chuckled, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the two. " _Say_... how long have we known each other again?"   
Rhys raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"I've been working for you for about 2 years now, why-"   
" No... How long have we  **_ known _ ** each other, what, 24 hours?"   
" _Sure_ "   
"It feels like we've been talking for much longer than that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely."

  
"…let me ask you something then..." Jack started, running slender fingers through his aging hair, "would you consider me a **_friend_**?"


	6. What's in it for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys was finding Jack so easy to talk to. He was so relaxed, and he could take as many insults and jokes as he gave. The older male was relaxed him his chair, leaned back lazily while munching on a handful of fries, all the while retaining a burning eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, there's another update.  
> Next chapter, the rating is changing to E.
> 
> Thanks for reading

Rhys began to fidget in his seat. His idol, looking to him for friendship. Him. A young, "nobody" office worker with no long-term life goals. Someone he's only known for a day, a single day.

Rhys lowered the menu, re-initiating eye contact with a sly grin.

"What's in it for me?" He growled, earning a howling laugh from the man opposite.

" **Money** , **power** , and **all** _**this**_ " Jack stated, gesturing up and down his whole body. "I like ya, kiddo. You've got... _Spunk_ "

" ** _Spunk_**?! Damn, Jack..." Rhys began with a chuckle, warming up to his employer even more. After their order was taken, and the sloppy piles of meat and buns arrived, the two were bonding just like the day before.

Rhys was finding Jack so easy to talk to. He was so relaxed, and he could take as many insults and jokes as he gave. The older male was relaxed him his chair, leaned back lazily while munching on a handful of fries, all the while retaining a burning eye contact. It was a behaviour Rhys had noticed quite quickly, two beautifully contrasting irises, one like a calm ocean, the other, a vibrant and rich green, its pupil almost a pure white. Rhys could feel Jack's interest, it tingling on his skin. He could tell the man was listening, holding onto every word. The younger tried to retain a similar eye contact, but a combination of nervousness and fluster kept him from looking at Jack's features for longer than a few seconds before his ears would become pink and hot.

"H-how... How do you _see_?" Rhys stuttered, eyes flitting around the restaurant before returning to Jack.

"Whaddaya mean- oh, _this_?" He queried pointing at his cloudy eye. "Cataracts, _baby_. The other's fine, thank **_Christ_**. It's just this one that sees you all.. _Fuzzy_...You said you had one eye before and I don't believe that for a second."

"Oh, come on, it's **obvious** isn't it? They're **_odd_** "

"Well, mine _are_ -"

"Yeah, but what's the chances of us both having heterochromia, huh? It's _rare_. This one's **_glass_**."

Jack leaned forward, placing his elbows firmly on the table, staring at the fake eye. "So, you're telling me... That you've got a glass eye that's **_not_ ** your natural colour."

" _Yes_ "

Jack raised an eyebrow, cuing Rhys to begin his embarrassing tale of how his original eye, having cost him a fortune, had gone for a very long vacation down the plughole one night.

"And the dude let you keep a sample?!" Jack boomed as tears laughter trickled down his cheeks. Rhys only sat there, fists firmly clenched around the fabric of his shirt as he looked down at the table, face flushed. " _You know_..." Jack began with a comforting smile, "it suits you kid, those _opposite_ eyes. Pretty **badass** of you ask me. It's like you're joining **_Team Jack_** "

“We do make a great team, don’t we?”Rhys chuckled lightly.

“Fuck yeah we do!” Jack exclaimed in glee, perhaps a little too loud, the mothers on the surrounding tables hurriedly covering their children's’ innocent ears. “And with this promotion, you and I’ll be working as a unit. The meeting I had this aft’ was all about some stupid business trip they want me to go on, you know, just as I've got back. But, I mean, that vacation to Hawaii was fantastic, don’t get me wrong-”

“You’ve been to Hawaii? Holy crap, that’s awesome.” Rhys chimed excitedly.

“Hell yeah it is. But now Tassiter, the sonofabitch CEO of the goddamn company is sending me on an all-expenses-paid business trip to Australia. We wanna get some people from overseas working for us. Turns out we might’ve found us a hardware engineer to upgrade our equipment.”

“Heh. Australia, huh?” Rhys repeated back, quite amazed at the luxurious life of HyperNET’s Chief Operating Officer.

“Wanna come with me?” Jack chirped, leaning back on his chair again, resting his jaw to his closed fist.

Rhys’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he almost choked on his own tongue.

“What, _me_?”  
“Yes, **_you_ ** Dum-Dum.”  
“Heck yes.”  
“Well, Rhys… consider yourself HyperNET’s next vice-COO.” Jack grinned, holding his right hand out above the table. The younger shifted in his seat a little before tensing his shoulder muscles a few times to activate his mechanical fingers, them uncurling into an open palm. He placed it delicately against Jack’s, tensing again to lightly grip onto the large hand. In a kind gesture, the older male raised his other arm, sandwiching the metallic appendage with a small squeeze.

 

* * *

 

“Up to much today bro?” Vaughn questioned on the ride home, Yvette’s nosey gaze evident in the rear-view mirror.

“Oh… _you know_ … just...being promoted to _vice-chief operational officer._ ” Rhys teased, receiving a blank stare from the accountant in the passenger seat.

“Shut your mouth” Vaughn growled, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, and I'm going to Australia. _Tomorrow_.”

 

Vaughn only turned to face the road as Rhys was mentally preparing himself for the next day.

  



	7. Winter Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a little more stressful as Rhys would have liked as Jack began to sift through his own suitcase and fish out a neatly folded T-shirt, pair of shorts and some Chuck Taylor's high tops before handing them to the naive young man.  
> The rating has finally changed to E.

Rhys had awoken with an intense feeling of excitement rushing through his body. He'd spent the whole night packing for the short-notice trip. Not only was he going on some kind of vacation, to Australia of all places, but he was going with Jack, the man he'd admired since he'd started working at HyperNET, the man who he'd bonded so much with over the past few days, and the man who had looked past his imperfections, complimented them, and promoted him.

 

Jack was confident, Jack was fun loving and wild...Jack cared, and Rhys was smittened over the older male, even more so than before. After years of being limited to staring from afar in a amorous daze, Rhys had finally made some kind of physical contact. A full night's packing and thinking truly revealed to Rhys just how deep he had fallen. It'd be wrong to say the young man didn't think of his handsome face regularly. Those amazingly defined features, glowing eyes...moist lips... Yep. He was definitely on too deep.

 

Now, the two misfits were seated in a waiting area that was filled with tired travellers, tourists and businessmen in newly drycleaned suits. Jack simply wore some khaki shorts and sneakers, a creased white crewneck tee with the words

"You must be cool, you're hanging out with me" printed in large letters over his chest. Rhys had arrived dressed for winter, top-to-toe- A large coat, jeans, thick socks and leather shoes, topped off with a scarf and beanie which earned a chuckle from the more experienced traveller who eventually sent him to the bathrooms to get changed into something more comfortable for the flight.

This was a little more stressful as Rhys would have liked as Jack began to sift through his own suitcase and fish out a neatly folded T-shirt, pair of shorts and some Chuck Taylor's high tops before handing them to the naive young man.

"Oh my god, Rhys... So damn stupid" Jack chuckled, shaking his head in amazement as he gently pushed Rhys in the direction of the toilets.

 

Rhys had clumsily removed the many layers of clothes in the tight cubicle, smashing his knee on the toilet roll holder a few times in the process. Now stripped down to his underwear and socks, he pulled the shorts up his legs, instantly noticing the size difference between Jack and himself. They weren't snug or baggy, but they sure seemed.. Well, short. Halfway up his thighs to be exact, showing off his slim and pale limbs. He reached out his human arm, grasping the soft yellow shirt in his hand, shaking it out of its folded state before pulling it over his head. That's when it hit him.

 

 _Jack's cologne_.

 

The scent was heavy on Rhys's nostrils...faint, but oh so recognisable from every time Jack had leaned just that little bit closer to him.

It was **his** smell, and it was absolutely intoxicating.

 

After pulling the shirt over his arms, it became clear just how large Jack's build was. Broad shoulders and chest... Rhys could imagine his tanned and firm muscles, how they would look... How they would feel.. 

Rhys began to feel hot and flushed, pulling the bottom of the shirt from his abdomen, lifting it to his face as he sat down on the toilet seat and inhaled the comforting musk.

 

It made his lips quiver, his hips roll. It was orgasmic. 

 

It was then that Rhys snapped out of his dirty thoughts, shooting back to reality. Rhys felt a shiver down his spine as his mind was filled with shameful and regretful emotions. He'd only known Jack properly for two days and he was already overcome with lustful desires. With an embarrassed whine, he rolled the shirt back down over his torso, placing his feet into Jack's worn out sneakers, the rubber cracked, laces fraying at the ends. 

 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

The young man stood clumsily, unlocking the cubicle door and heading to the sinks, his reflected image showing the slightest bump in his shorts. After spending a few seconds re-adjusting himself and pulling at his clothes he left the bathroom.

 

"You took you're time, holy shit. They're boarding already" Jack chuckled, his tone filled with fake anger. Jack looked the kid up and down, eyebrow raised. Rhys shifted his thighs slightly, preparing for the worst.

 

"Nice shorts" Jack chortled, Rhys releasing a sigh of relief before packing the warm clothes into his rucksack.


	8. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be the first time that the young man had been too pathetic to refuse such an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the holidays and I can finally work on this.  
> Enjoy this short update.  
> (Once again, I haven't had this beta'd or anything so apologies for any errors)

"Jack..."  
"Shhh! everyone's asleep.

The older male's tongue was slick and warm on the shell of Rhys's ear, coaxing a strangled whine from wide open lips. Teeth began to nibble at the lobe as Jack palmed at the chest of the young man who was fidgeting in the seat beside him.   
"Kid..." He husked, moving to peck at Rhys's supple right cheek. "...you better keep your voice down...or this fat asshole next to me is gonna stir"  
Jack unbuckled his seatbelt, standing up slightly to peer down the aisle, on lookout for walkabout air hostesses. The coast was clear.  
Immediately the ash haired man ducked back down, leaning forward to place his rough lips around the newly formed lump in Rhys's shorts, undoing the single button at the front. The younger hissed at the touch, looking down only to meet Jack's playful eyes. His erection began to rub against the fabric, much needed friction becoming all too much. His eyelids squeezed shut in embarrassment as a faint sound of a zipper was heard, a small amount of pressure being released. Nimble digits made their way into the front of the shorts, lightly gripping the young man's warm, hard cock through the yellow material of his boxers.  
"...Rhys..."  
Jack's touch tingled - it was soothing, but oh-so needy, oh-so dirty...

And then, it was gone.  
All that remained was a sweaty Rhys, shaking at the knees as his visibly swollen cock throbbed in its confined shorts, held down by the tight seatbelt at his waist. Jack was slumped over in the seat beside him, snoring away like there was no tomorrow, a string of drool trickling from the corner of his lips, soaked up by the fabric of his shirt. The young man fumbled at the window shade to his left, lifting it slightly only to reveal the dark of night. How long had he been asleep?  
Jack's watch wasn't exactly accurate to whatever country they were flying over right now, but what he did know was that his thirty minutes of downtime had been...less than relaxing. Once his seatbelt was unfastened, the tent in his shorts become even more obvious as he stood awkwardly. Rhys needed release... Shameful, problematic release.

Socked feet nimbly leaped from armrest to armrest, as Rhys lifted his half bare legs over the heads of the men beside him.  
Snoozing Jack and the stranger.

He padded swiftly down the aisle, the cabin air cool and dry. All passengers were asleep, yet Rhys assumed their dreams weren't filled with lewd thoughts about near-strangers...  
When the toilet door slid open, Rhys was almost blinded by warm light bouncing off the reflective surfaces. The click of the lock seemed to confirm his privacy. Rhys had become accustomed to spending his time in claustrophobic cubicles, especially when working day in, day out in at HyperNET...  
But this cubicle wasn't just a regular restroom. It had lured him in, enticed him to release all of his sexual frustrations within its four walls.

It wouldn't be the first time that the young man had been too pathetic to refuse such an opportunity.

Soon, shorts were at his ankles, robotic fingers rolling down the elastic of his underwear, exposing his needy cock, the head oozing precum that had already stained the front of his boxer-briefs. The contact with his hand was long overdue. Long, slow strokes, eliciting pants and shallow breaths that would be heard by him, and him only. "Mmmmm-hah..." Rhys moaned, as he increased the rate of his movements, head filled with imaginary voices and visions of the man called Jack. Rhys was enamoured, overcome with emotion and lust for the older male who was all but perfect.

The scent of Jack's cologne still clung to the borrowed shirt, and Rhys assumed its familiar aroma had fueled his arousing dream. His hand began to jerk at a much needier pace, roughly working his swollen member. All it took was the phantom touch of Jack's warm fingers brushing up his back to tip him over the edge. Cum seeped lazily from the head, trickling over slender fingers.

The warm, post-orgasm fuzz seemed to dissipate almost immediately, and all that remained was shame.

"What the fuck am I doing..." Rhys muttered to himself while cleaning himself off with a tissue. He stood, hands shakily fastening his shorts as he peered at his flushed reflection in the mirror. After brushing back a few stray mahogany brown hairs and patted some cold water on his warm cheeks. "You've known him for a couple days! Stop being a disgusting little bitch."


	9. illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-flight magazines and laughing fits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another update in the never ending story.

Rhys returned to seats 30a, b and c...and to an awake Jack who was lazily flicking through an in-flight magazine. He paused on a particular page and chuckled devilishly under his breath. When the young male came into view, the page was quickly turned and after expelling a nervous puff of air sent a pearly grin his friend's way.

The large male continued to snooze, and Jack ducked down, allowing Rhys to strategically climb back to his window seat. Once he was comfortable, his fingers fumbled with the seatbelt buckle as he relaxed into the seat.  
"You're pretty limber in the leg department" Jack quipped, swiftly sliding his reading material into the seat pocket all but subtly. Rhys only sighed exhaustedly in response, eyelids heavy. "you ok...?"  
"What? Hm? Oh. Yes." The auburn haired male sputtered, trying to shake the sudden sleepiness out of his system.  
"Yeah, well, you don't sound or look it, pal." Jack husked, concern written all over his face. "You feelin' sick?"  
"Huh? No?"  
"That's twice you've spend fuckin' forever in the bathroom, kid" he sang as he raised a dark eyebrow in curiosity.  
"You're talking to me as if I'm a lil' toddler, Jack." Rhys pouted in disbelief at the older-male's forwardness.  
"Hey, hey, that's not what I'm getting at. I have meds up top if, you know, you can't shit or-"  
"Rhys was taken aback and let out a breathy laugh before exclaiming "Jesus, Jack! No. Just, stop!" Which amused the ash-haired male immensely, a large palm coming up to cover the younger's lips - much to Rhys's surprise.  
Jack was squirming in his seat, silently losing it, toes tapping, shoulders bobbing, bottom lip clenched firmly between teeth, eyes squeezed shut. It was only then that Rhys remembered majority of the passengers were asleep, cheeks and ears becoming redder and redder in embarrassment, as he chuckled into Jack's rough palm, before prying it from his face.  
The older male was doubled over in his seat, and Rhys took in the sight. The satisfying, glorious sight.  
Once Jack had regained what little dignity he had, he quickly brushed his hair back and relaxed into the not so comfortable seat, looking to Rhys only to see the young male's goofy grin still plastered on his face. "I don't need your meds, Jack"  
"Well, good. Nice to see my boy all healthy for our trip, huh?" He chimed enthusiastically, patting the younger male on the shoulder. "We're gonna have some serious fun, you and I."  
The in-flight magazine was once again pulled from the seat pocket, Jack fumbling to unfold Rhys's tray table, and placing the reading material in front of him. Slender fingers flipped each page.

He stopped when his eyes caught sight of his objective, and Rhys stared in amazement at the image of the Sydney Harbour Bridge as the starry night sky hung over its illuminated structure. It was beautiful. So many lights in a large array of colours. 

"It's...amazing" He sighed, running mechanical digits over the page.  
"That's where we're going." Jack smiled.  
"I can understand why you looked so excited before, this scene is just... wow."  
Jack only chuckled nervously, scratching at his scarred cheek.

If only Rhys had flicked to the back page of the magazine... the magazine that had made its way into Jack's hand-luggage at the end of the flight... 

...To his own two-page "BeBionic" pin-up spread...

\---

_  
Jack had been awoken by a soft kick to the head, the young male's legs jumping from arm-rest to arm-rest, eventually scurrying away in the direction of the toilets._

__

_The plane cabin during sleep-shift was almost silent, only the low whirr of machinery filling the space while a small number of passengers snored and breathed heavily.  
"Well, so much for sleep" Jack thought to himself, peering down the aisle, Rhys no longer in sight. "Gangly, clutzy kid..."_

_The movies sucked, the shows sucked, the music sucked. Everything sucked. All that remained was a small selection of in-flight reading material in the pocket by his bare knees. As expected, it was filled with all manner of articles about their destination, the rest was just advertisements. Duty-free, Rolex watches, Lamborghinis... and an oddly graphic monochrome photo of his travel companion, half naked, his pale and slim body sprawled on a minimal chair, his lengthy legs covered with the tightest latex leggings imaginable, spread apart, the heels of his boots situated firmly on the concrete ground. The young male's robotic digits caressed his porcelain face, thumb under his jaw as his ring finger tugged his pouty, supple bottom lip down a tad. Rhys's eyes were filled with nothing but..."want". To his right, text read_  
"My name is Rhys...and I am the future". 

_Jack could only gawp and gaze at the photograph, his eyes wandering to all manner of lewd places. He hadn't expected Rhys to have the slightest bit of confidence in him, let alone star as a pin-up boy. The young male was messing with Jack's mind in more ways that he would ever be able to express._  
He was straight.  
Totally, 100% straight.  
Completely hetero.  
Or at least that's what he'd been trying to convince himself for the past ten years.  
Jack was going to keep the magazine. And not for blackmail purposes. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of drawing the pin-up spread.  
> Hope you enjoyed this update.


	10. "The Power is Yours!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixups and Captain Planet.

The two rocked up to their accommodation, the stars hanging over Sydney seeming utterly dull when compared to the brightness of the younger male's face. With sparkly eyes filled with excitement and awe, Rhys scurried across the sidewalk, the plastic wheels of his suitcase struggling to move along the concrete at such velocity. 

 

Thanks to Tassiter's well thought out accommodation plan, Jack managed to complete the check-in process within a few minutes, leading them both to the elevator with a dangling keychain in hand. Floor by floor, the lift chugged and whirred, finally arriving on the second highest level, doors rolling open. 

 

The plan wasn't as perfect as the two had initially thought, the males strutting into the single room with much confusion.

 

"Well, shit." Jack grumbled, eyeing up the king-single bed at the far side of the room, the tacky decorative cushions only adding to his frustration. Letting his bag thud to the floor, Jack placed his glasses in his pocket and turned with a huff, storming out the door and leaving Rhys alone. This could only end badly.

 

Rhys only chuckled to himself, sinking into the comfortably plush sofa, sliding his body across its length and stretching out his limbs. The plane's minimal leg space had been hell on his body. Right now all he needed was a relax... 

 

Such a quiet, pleasant space... soon his drowsy eyelids fell, all colours fading to black....

 

"Gather up your things, we're moving" Jack announced in a booming tone, startling the Rhys from his shallow snooze with an audible snort.

"W-WHA? Wh- what's happening again?!" He exclaimed, standing swiftly to attention, much to the older's surprise.

 

"...You ok there, kiddo?" Jack mused, poking the boy's shoulder to unbalance him. "We're moving to double. As much as I'd like to stay in this...'delightful' and... 'cozy' room, I don't want you getting any... ideas" he finished, gesturing to the bed.

Rhys steadied himself, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"...cuz this is set out like some lame porno flick? Two guys, one bed? No?" The ash haired man questioned pointedly, raising an eyebrow at the younger's lack of understanding.

 

"Oh....OH, HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

The young male bellowed awkwardly upon sudden realisation, yet he couldn't help but feel a small, niggly pain inside his chest. Could Jack tell he was homosexual? Was it really that obvious? Perhaps it was the way he spoke, or the way he acted, or stared... or maybe it was the way he presented himself... 

 

Rhys took the banter to heart, even when he thought he'd never be so sensitive. 

It was just a touchy subject. 

 

* * *

 

They eventually unpacked their belongings in their newly assigned double room. It's appearance was just the same as before - mushroom white walls, a standard non-descript carpet, decorative portraits hanging on every vertical surface, their images meaningless and dull. The only difference were two beds, side by side - the same, plain white sheets.

 

Jack was busy rustling around in his rucksack, gently laying his neatly folded clothes onto the large sofa. Rhys couldn't help but blush immaturely when he caught sight of the older man handling his boxer shorts and sorting them into different piles. He was nervous when it came to unpacking his own things. 

 

Rhys stood beside the dresser, shifting his clothes straight into the drawers to avoid attention.

He'd brought way too many winter clothes.

 

"J-Jack.. can we go to the shops?"

The older male responded with a raised eyebrow, followed by swift opening of the curtains to reveal and Australian midnight sky. "Shops, huh?" He chuckled, scooping the piles of clothes into his arms and shuffling clumsily over to the drawers. "Why? Whaddaya need?"

 

"Uhhh...clothes. Lots and lots of clothes." Rhys mumbled as Jack's clothes were dropped into the other half of the drawer.

 

"Sorry, sport but that'll have to wait til the morning." Jack peered over at Rhys's collection. "Wow, got enough turtlenecks there, buddy?!" He burst, elbowing the younger male aside, flicking through the garments. "Awh, none of your cool ties? That's pretty lame, Rhys" 

"Ties?"

"Yeah. I like your style, kid. Totally saw you strutting 'round with that Captain Planet one the other week" Jack smiled, walking over to his bed, flopping onto his bad and relaxing on the cushiony surface. A low and obscene moan made its way up his throat, Rhys turning to see a sprawled out Jack whose eyes closed in bliss as the soft mattress cradled him. "...man, I miss cartoons..." he sighed as he rolled onto his front with a groan.

"...you know Captain Planet...?" Rhys giggled in disbelief, sitting himself down on the opposite bed.

 

"Pshh-yeah I know who Captain Planet is. Fuckin' great show. I mean, it was the shittiest thing ever created, but still great. Gaia? Hot as hell."

 

"Jeez Jack. I.. uhh.. didn't take you for the...erm.. didn't take you as a-" Rhys stumbled, still a little surprised by the older male recognising the niche reference.

"A dork-ass 'nerd'?"

"...yeah."

"I'll have to show ya my comic collection sometime." He sighed exhaustedly, his statement ending in a long yawn. "But let's just save all the superheroes, lasers, alien chicks and other badass crap for later. Let's jus' get some sleep, kiddo... got a... an awesome...week ahead...n-night, Rhysieeee....." he slurred before falling into a deep sleep.

 

Rhys chuckled. "Rhysie, huh?"

 

 


	11. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magazine returns.  
> And it aint just for lookin' at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors.  
> I hope you enjoy yet another update.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and kind words!! <3  
> -HS

Jack had woken after a few hour's sleep, the sky outside still dark. Rhys lay fully clothed on the other bed just as he was, chest rising and falling slowly in time with his deep breaths. He wasn't one to snore, but he was a sleep talker, lightly murmuring and whining like a little child. Incomprehensible mumbles and drivel left his lips, Jack peering over, wondering what was going on in the young man's head.

 

The CEO was exhausted, but not tired. Instead he sat, back resting against his pillows, thinking. His mind kept wandering to the magazine, still in his bag on the sofa, teasing him, drawing him in. Why would the kid want to hide that body of his? Those long, shapely legs...pale and smooth skin...Jack had seen it all before a couple of days before. But that spread was different.

Rhys was willing to put his body on display.

For everyone to see.

The kid had guts, and Jack revelled in it.

He stood and padded delicately over to the other side of the room, fishing the stack of paper from the confines of his rucksack, flicking straight to the back to reveal his prize.

He felt no shame.

He felt no control.

He felt only lust. The same lust that he'd kept pent up on that plane.

Jack had to admit to himself that this would only make his interactions with Rhys more awkward and... heated.

But he didn't care. He just needed the relief. And now.

 

Jack felt unbelievably lonely, and a lack of physical contact with humans had left him susceptible to being aroused by the smallest of things. The spread was no exception.

 

But could he do this? Could he relieve stress here? The bathroom light would be triggered automatically by opening the door, so Jack decided the best thing to do was to crawl into his sheets, face away from the young man and quickly rub one out.

 

He removed his shorts swiftly before getting back into bed, shuffling down under the covers before delicately rubbing himself through his underwear. He was hard and sensitive, his hand movements becoming more rapid the longer he stared at the page, his thumb tracing over 2D Rhys's body, imagining how soft his skin would feel. Jack's calloused digits made their way past his waistband, gently gripping his swollen head, feeling a small amount of precum leave the tip. He massaged himself slowly and teasingly, letting his eyes wander to the crotch of the boy's latex leggings, staring at the subtle bulge through half lidded eyes.

He wondered to himself why he felt so worked up about the young male, why this guy who he'd only known for a couple of days was driving him wilder than any gorgeous babe could.

Jack rustled slightly in his sheets as his sensitivity increased. Before he knew it, his teeth sank into the pillowcase to stifle his grunting. He wanted to smother that young body with his own, feel the small definition of the boy's muscles against his own. Oh how he wished it was him touching those soft, puckered lips, biting down gently and making Rhys squirm.

"...Jaaack..." he could've sworn the image moan. "Jack...just come..." Rhys seemed to plead, coaxing a pathetic whine through clenched teeth.

And with that Jack climaxed almost silently, soaking the front of his underwear, the wet patch growing with every final jerk. He wiped his right hand on his leg before falling into the post-orgasmic daze, and then - sleep.

 

If only Rhys knew.

Knew that the man he admired the most had developed such a lustful desire for him.

Knew that Jack had pleasured himself to an image of his half-naked, youthful body.

But he was left oblivious.

 

The warm sunlight entering through open curtains signalled it was finally morning, the glow shaking Rhys from his dreams.

He scratched at his neck, opening his eyes to see himself still in yesterday's clothes, his prosthetic well out of place, nearly crushed under his weight. How had he been able to sleep so comfortably?

Perhaps it was the faint smell of Jack on him that had lulled Rhys into his pleasant snooze...

 

He reached under his pillow, grabbing his cell phone. Using his data, Rhys tapped into Facebook, and much to his surprise, 8 messages were waiting for him. All from his small best friend, Vaughn.

 

>Hey Rhys! How are things? Australia any good?

>Hello....? Bro...?

>OH RIGHT, you're on the plane! LOL! When you get there make sure to message me back, bro! I wanna know everything!

>...You there yet?

>Rhys...?

>I bet you're makin' out with the big bad CEO~

>That's it, Rhys. I'ma take it that you're officially smoochin'...

>With tongues.

 

Rhys chuckled, his ears growing redder both in happiness that his bro was so eager to talk to him, but also in slight embarrassment. 

"No" Rhys began to mouth silently as he typed his reply "No tongue action, Vaughn. Haven't seen much of this place yet. Was too tired. I wanna go out today and check it out."

 

>No tongue action, huh? LAME

>No, but really, keep that filthy old man away from you.

Vaughn replied itching at his dark facial hair as he lounged out on his home sofa watching yet another action movie being shown on TV. He wasn't really enjoying it, but without anyone to hang out with, he'd rather just stay in his apartment. Vaughn had noticed Rhys's attraction to their employer a long time ago. Although he had a habit of keeping his romantic attractions to himself, the mahogany haired boy gave off so many obvious clues. They'd been best friends since their toddler years, their bond; long-lasting and unbreakable.

Playing together.

Building the biggest sandcastles.

Selling the most lemonade.

Forming the best garage band.

Constructing the greatest stunt ramp of all time.

Gaining the best air.

They could match anyone, anything. 

Laugh in the face of danger.

Destroy the most fearful kaiju monsters.

 

They did it all, together... and Vaughn regretted nothing. For now, he sat alone, eagerly awaiting the limited communication they had and Rhys's eventual return.

 

Rhys: He smells good, though.

Vaughn: You're so gross, bro.


	12. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the terrible art.

A leisurely walk to the main part of the city seemed like a good plan at the time.

If only that was the case.

  


"What the fuck is this?" Jack exclaimed as they arrived in the city centre where hundreds of Australians were gathering to feast their eyes on the annual celebration of colour and acceptance. The public shuffled their feet to loud, booming music, a sea of rainbow coloured costumes jumping in time to the beat. "Wow...this sure beats our local Mardi Gras, huh kid?" He yelled into the younger's ear, trying to overpower the soundtrack. A parade made its way through the street, a wide variety of people chanting in unison "LIVE. LOVE. BE...LIVE. LOVE. BE..." at the top of their lungs their array of banners and flags rippling in the warm breeze. 

  


"This is GREAT" Rhys gasped excitedly, wide smile plastered on his face.

His heart thumped to the music, sight stimulated by the sheer number of participants in brightly coloured clothing.

"Hey! Hey!" The young man heard behind him, turning to see a blonde haired female, face aglow with happiness. "G'day, fellas! The name's Springs!" She bellowed over the crowd with glee, her accent becoming more obvious with every syllable. "Here!" She held out a basket filled with multicoloured silicone bracelets. Rhys reached out an eager left hand, taking two bands, clumsily rolling one onto the wrist of his bionic arm.

"Thank you!" He giggled, sending a smile her way. "What is this?!"

"You're at the Sydney Pride festival! Enjoy yourselves!" She replied before shimmying away, leaving the two alone within the crowd.

  


"Sydney Pride, huh? That armband suits ya" Jack smiled, pointing at Rhys's wrist.

"Yeah! Isn't this awesome?!" Rhys screeched, immersing himself in the joyful atmosphere, seeming intoxicated by the acceptance.

"Sure is." Jack replied in a relaxed tone, his friend's excitement filling his heart with warmth. "So, hand me that bracelet" He added with a grin and a wide open palm.

Rhys hesitated. Did Jack understand the reason for his joy? The large feeling of pride he was experiencing right at that very moment?

"...I'm not straight, Jack..." He muttered, confused...embarrassed...upset.

"You're...gay" The older confirmed.

"Yes. I like men. Always have, always will." Rhys confessed, as if admitting to murder, voice wavering. His lip began to quiver, his ears becoming scarlet hot...

"Why're you cryin', buddy?" Jack asked frantically, noticing tears beginning to form in Rhys's eyes. The young male buried his face in his woolen, turtleneck sleeve. The mood had changed in an instant, and the older began to hop from foot to foot, leaning into Rhys to try and figure out just what was going through the kid's mind. "Are... are you feelin' alright? Did I say something wrong...? You just sorta turned in an instant..."

"Nah, I'm alright, Jack.." Rhys snuffled, wiping his face and staring the older in the eyes. "This is a kinda overwhelming experience..."he began. "I've only ever told Vaughn about my sexuality... for some reason it just felt so much better to tell you, in this atmosphere, around these people. I'm not sad, I'm just... relieved."

  


Jack swiftly stretched the band around his wrist and wrapped that arm around the crying young man to comfort him.

"This parade...it's for you. Frickin' enjoy it, kiddo."

  


All Rhys could think at that very moment is, "Please don't let me go..."

Oblivious to him, Jack felt the same.

  



	13. Not-So Happy Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussie Aussie Aussie  
> oy oy oy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler.  
> Next time things are gonna get interesting.

The parade lasted til late in the evening, but the two had managed to avoid most of the hussle and bussle by cowering in the local shopping mall. They strolled around, hopping in and out of various stores, browsing through the large variety of unfamiliar food and clothes they had to offer. Rhys had purchased a number of shirts to keep him cool in the scorching Australian sun. He'd also picked up a few bits and pieces for Vaughn - stationery items mostly. 

 

Jack had gifted the young male a cheap souvenir necktie, decorated with all manner of stereotypical icons - tacky images of kangaroos jumping around in floppy outback hats, the national flag hanging out of their pouch. It was ugly as hell, and he loved it.

 

Rhys had never bought anything for Jack, and upon thinking about their current situation it became clear that he deserved something as a present. Being the young male's employer he pondered just how much he owed to the guy after receiving years of good pay.

 

He would search for the perfect gift.

 

"Hey" Jack began, picking up a flyer at his feet, adjusting his specs on the bridge of his nose before studying the image with great intensity. "Wanna go to this?" He chimed, handing it to Rhys. 

"Au...ssie... Rules? Aussie Rules...Is it a sport?" The boy asked, looking to Jack for enlightenment.

"It's only the best sport on the planet." Jack chuckled in a matter of fact manner.

"I've never really liked sports that much" Rhys admitted, nose wrinkled and eyebrow raised. Jack only huffed in a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. He shoved the paper into his trouser pocket before continuing on as they were before.

 

Rhys couldn't help but feel guilty. Mortified even.

Having Vaughn as his friend for most of his life, the two had developed similar interests. Rhys was only realising just how different Jack and himself were, not used to being with someone so different from his usual companion. He'd have to get used to the older male's hobbies, emotions and thoughts. And sometimes they weren't so easy to decipher.

 

"Jack? Jack!" Rhys yelled as he sped up his walking pace to catch up to the annoyed man. He jogged a few steps ahead and stood in front of Jack, stopping the sulking male in his tracks. "We need food. Lots and lots of food." He stated, pointing at Jack's stomach enthusiastically. "I've heard that big gut of yours grumbling ever since we left the hotel room. W-w-w-we-well, not..n-not big, you're not fat, I mean... I-"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I am pretty hungry. Hungry for something greasy. Perhaps a drink too" Jack replied lightheartedly, ignoring Rhys's obvious stammering. 

 

'A drink' was an understatement, or at least in Rhys's case. The midday happy hour was too good to resist. An assortment of vibrantly coloured cocktails on offer, their bright, fruity and delicious appearances drawing him in. 

 

Now, at half-past three, the two were lazing at the bar.

 

"What's that one, kid?" Jack chuckled as yet another tasty concoction made its way onto the bar, Rhys eyed it up

"it smellsss.. like youuuu!" He sang, his words slurred into one as breathed in the scent of the mix.

"Like me, huh? I sure hope not!" the older exclaimed, eyebrow raised at the odd statement. He looked the young male up and down - goofy grin plastered on the kid's face, flushed and swaying on his stool, the occasional giggle leaving his lips whenever the two made eye contact. "I think you've had enough."

"Wha- wu- ...what maakes you say thaat?"

"Uh.. like, everything I'm seein' and hearin' now?" Jack gestured to the other male's body.

Rhys frowned dramatically, but burst into laughter when he spotted Jack's unimpressed expression. "Yurrr just jealous of my drink."

"Maybe I am. How about you hand it over?" Jack replied in an attempt to prevent the younger male from any further embarrassment. Rhys had drunk the cocktails in quick succession, and only now was the haze beginning to kick in. 

Jack regretted not ending this earlier.

"Sure thing Jaaack. Any- *hic* Anything for youu." Rhys drawled clumsily pushing the drink towards the older man, more than willingly.

 

"...thanks...Ok, this sure as hell doesn't smell anything like me. My signature scent is stale coffee and nicotine. This is all citrusy and shit."

Rhys only smirked, his eyes dazed, mind seeming to be somewhere else at the moment. His oddly coloured, half lidded irises kept a burning contact with Jack's own.

 

"Stop staring, kiddo, you're makin' me nervous." Jack grumbled, scratching at a sore patch of acne on his cheek. 

 

"Good" Rhys slurred pointedly, as it he deserved the lustful stare being sent his way. "You're...youuuu'ree..." he started, jabbing a human finger into Jack's chest with force, "...you're great."

 

The older male pushed the digit away before taking a sip of the cocktail.

"This is frickin' terrible. I'm not drinkin' this."

"I'll dri-"

"No you won't. We're leaving. I'm surprised the bartender continued to serve you this crap."

"Whatever you saaaay, Captain Jack!"


	14. consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW bubs.  
> enjoy.

Rhys wasn't exactly the easiest drunk Jack had been required to deal with. He was clumsy, and wobbly -knees buckling, tripping over his own feet and squirming out of the older male's grip. Jack could feel the burning stares of passersby, their expressions of disgust evident as they looked the intoxicated young man up and down.

But what did they want from him? Would they rather Jack just left him in the streets to trash talk and vomit all over the place? No.   
"Disgraceful" one mother said, quickening her pace as she dragged her children away at rapid speed.   
"Stupid bimbo" he'd muttered under his breath as he continued up the sidewalk clinging to the heavy body.   
"Yeeeaaahh" Rhys agreed, drooling slightly as he did so, slurping it up with a chuckle.  
"Hey, you ain't much better, freakin lunatic..."

Passing drivers sounded their horns, only adding to Jack's frustration.  
He was more than relieved when they reached the hotel room, throwing the tall, gangly being onto the mattress with force. Rhys only responded with an irritated moan. 

"Im such an idiot!" Jack began, slamming his fist onto the side table. "The first day, gone. Just like that. I shouldn't have let you chug down all those shitty drinks."  
"They were pretty good though" Rhys mumbled into the clean sheets, his breathing obviously becoming more laboured.  
"...you ok, kid?" Jack leaned in, concerned.  
"...hot..." the younger stated, his voice still stifled by the bed.  
"Oh, c'mon now..." the ash haired male began, using all his strength to roll Rhys onto his back. His face was hot, red and sweaty, eyelids resting shut, lips parted slightly, his auburn hair a mess as it lazily drooped over his clammy forehead.Jack was a little taken aback by the sight as Rhys huffed and puffed, chest rising and falling. It was so... erotic?

"I'm...I'm hot, Jack" Rhys murmured softly, as if suffering, eyes still shut.  
The older male seated himself beside Rhys on the bed, the younger releasing a nervous whimper as he was lifted into a sitting position.   
"Let's get you out of this stupid turtle neck huh?" Jack chuckled kindly, fingers fumbled with the bottom. As he began to lift the woolen garment he could feel his knuckles brush past the fabric of the young man's jeans...followed by skin.   
Warm, soft skin. 

Large hands began to shake slightly, finally raising the piece of clothing over Rhys's head, the younger stretching his heavy arms up high to finally remove it. Pale and soft torso fully exposed, Rhys sprawled himself out across the bed once again, and looked away in embarrassment as the alcohol haze continued to make his head buzz.

Jack averted his eyes also, as not to stare at the surprisingly attractive and young body laid out next to him. It became difficult to ignore when Rhys's arms suddenly wrapped around the older's chest, dragging the fully clothed and stiff male onto the sheets to his side, pulling him into a weak embrace before dozing off almost immediately.

After laying there awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity, Jack peeled Rhys's limbs off of his own body, wriggling out of the grip and taking a long hard look at the bare torso.

Jack hadn't been so close to another human for years... Felt the warmth and softness of a body beside him. Oh how he'd missed it. And perhaps this - this boy was his chance.  
If only he could just...

The ash-haired male reached out a sweaty palm, hesitantly placing it on the Rhys's stomach. "This isn't weird at all" he thought sarcastically, brushing his thumb across the large area of supple skin, watching the way the young man twitched with every touch.

He felt just the way Jack had imagined when staring at that magazine page...  
Rhys was gay, that he knew. Perhaps he wanted this too?

_I'm not straight...  
Not at all...  
Never was..._

_Maybe this can work._

And that was when the word...the single word left Jack's lips...  
"Rhys..."  
His hips bucked slightly, heat pooling at his groin and a small tent forming as he reclined one again. Jack felt he needed to tell Rhys his feelings. Afterall, the young man had confessed his sexuality early that day. It seemed only fair that-  
"...Jack, fuck me..." Rhys sighed in his sleep, shuffling across the sheets, their bodies touching once more. The older froze, eyes widened and lio quiverring.  
The kid was dreaming of him?

"You find me... sexually attractive, huh?" Jack husked in a whisper. "That would explain all the staring you've been doing." Jack could only imagine the lewd and awful things that dream-Jack was doing to him at that very moment. Oh how he revelled in it.

But then, the paranoia and self doubt began to kick in.  
"Why would ya even be thinkin about an freakish asshole like me, kid?" Jack thought. Perhaps the alcohol infused dream he was currently in was simply meaningless - the kind you just don't want to have...but do.

"...Jack, touch me..."  
The second murmur shook the older right put of his doubts. Instead, he shut his eyes, a devilish grin forming. He hummed quietly, listening to Rhys's breaths becoming more eratic. His hand brushed lightly against the newly hardened bulge at his crotch, shorts becoming much tighter and constricting as he pressed harder.  
"...Jack... please..."  
His large hand made its way into his underwear, gripping his angry and aroused dick wih a tight fist. The much-needed touch made him squirm and whine, a stroking motion coaxing a strangled moan from parted lips.   
"...mmmh....wow..... Jack..."

Noticing movement beside him, Jack opened his eyes immediately, meeting Rhys's own needy eyes. The young male was awake, jeans at his ankles, human hand moving around in his underwear, his actions seeming to mirror Jack's own.  
"Jack...touch me...." he whined, wrist flicking upwards making the older shake.  
The kid's eyes were half lidded, mind still being controlled by the excessive volume of alcoholic bevarages in his body. The fuzz only added to his arousal.

Without a second thought, Jack's strong limbs wrapped themselves around the younger's body, pulling him close. His hand snaked into Rhys's grey boxer brief, digits curling around the slim, lengthy cock in their confines. The two moaned at the contact, the Jack's large fist working the younger male's hard dick, head weeping precum. Rhys began to mouth lazily at Jack's cheek, moving towards his ear to knaw at the lobe, causing Jack to shudder. Soon, the young male's human hand found Jack's throbbing member, initiating a much faster rhythm, leaving Jack dumbfounded.

Their hungry lips met in an instant, the two males moving against one another, the moment becoming even more heated and sloppy. Rhys's actions seemed so needy, tongue brushing against the older's lip as he nibbled it lightly. Their moaning and grunting crescendoed as the two exchanged handjobs oh-so erotically.

It seemed to end all too soon, the male's climaxing one after the other, left in panting and sweaty messes.

Jack wouldn't mention this in the morning.  
Once he'd finished wiping the cum from their bodies, he disposed of the tissue before shimmying into his own bed and recalling the events that had just passed.  
He felt a strong sense of relief and acceptance. All the while, undertones of shame and regret seemed to flood his already confused mind.  
All Jack knew is that he needed this. Whatever this was. And it seemed Rhys needed it too.

 

How could he forget it? The feeling of another man's flesh so intimately on his, the young male's sweaty and flushed face as the stab of an orgasm hit him so suddenly?  
He wouldn't.   
He couldn't.   
But perhaps, with a whole lot of luck, Rhys wouldn't remember this in the morning.


	15. Clear things up

and to Jack's astounding luck, Rhys awoke with no memories of that afternoon's events, his clouded eye greeted by the dark of night. An alcohol induced haze stunted his thoughts, head throbbing and sore. He looked himself up and down, wondering where on earth his bionic arm had got to...torso bare, legs covered by uncomfortably tight jeans.

Rhys felt dizzy...  
...and slightly sticky, which he assumed was caused by sweating. The young man groaned as his head continued to pound. What had he been doing?

"Awake, princess?" a voice sang from across the room. Jack was sat up, back resting comfortably on the headboard as his tablet illuminated his defined facial features. Rhys rolled over, smothering himself with a plump pillow.  
"Mmmph... what time is it..." he drawled into the fabric.  
"3AM. Why?" Jack answered, placing his device on the sheets and removing his specs before getting rolling himself in the duvet, facing the boy. "...God, you look like shit."  
"I feel like it... What the hell..." Rhys began, words failing him as his own voice began to echo loudly in his ears.  
Jack peered over worriedly, restraining himself from rushing to the poor young man's bedside to comfort him. He could only watch as Rhys rolled around, body half bare, mind a mess and thoughts a blur.  
A part of Jack wanted Rhys to remember...the other only hoped all recollection of the past events would be lost for eternity.

"Jack? What happened..."  
~~~  
Jack. Tell him. Tell him what you felt. What you did. What he did.  
Let him know how good he made you feel...

No. hide it. Keep it a secret. What the kid doesn't know can't hurt him...  
~~~  
"You drank too much, nuff said. Your head feel like its gonna explode, huh kid?"  
"Uuuuuurrrgh"  
"Ah... I remember when I was your age..." Jack sighed, rolling onto his back and relaxing into the mattress. "I'd drink, smoke... hell, I'd even take crazy pills... strong ones... like, they'd fuck you up something bad. Oh man...I got all the girls too. Had great sex..." The old male chuckled slightly  
"Ladies man, huh?” Rhys grumbled, kicking the sheets off himself and sitting up. It suddenly felt as if his entire body weight had rushed to his head, causing him to hiss in pain.  
“Go have a shower, drama queen. It’ll freshen you up a bit.”

 

With every clumsy shuffle of his feet Rhys’s lanky body swayed and wobbled, Jack’s howling laughter audible as the young male shut the bathroom door behind him. He was oddly surprised by his mess of a reflection - hairs sticking out left and right, his eye red and bloodshot while its faux non-identical twin remained perfectly fine. Rhys gently pulled his lower eyelid down massaging the glass disc from his eye socket and dunking it into a fresh glass of water, making sure to close the faucet plug. Just in case.  
He unbuttoned his denim jeans, one-handedly peeling them from his damp skin. Rhys's gaze flicked back to his mirror image, glossy smudges dotted across his abdomen reflecting the light faintly. Dry patches with a sheen. This was a recognisable sight, yet to the young man it seemed rather out of place. Perhaps he'd spilt something on himself before he'd slept? His drink. Something he was eating. Maybe even dried toothpaste splatters.

The stains on his underwear firmly stated otherwise. Rhys ran his thumb over the dark spot on the fabric.

Of course. Now he remembered everything.  
Awkwardly sensual handjobs...received and given. Exchanged between the two bonding travellers.

Oh, what a dream.

Rhys shrugged it off, stripping the dirtied garment from his body and throwing it to the floor before setting the shower running.  
Flowing water soothed and caressed him as they trickled down his pale skin. Rhys sighed at the contact, his thoughts becoming clearer and clearer with every minute spent under the stream. His head and three limbs became lighter and eased up, the young male palming his stomach to scrub off the mess. Rhys ruffled his dampened locks and continued to relax in warm comfort of the shower. It was so calm...so good...so-  
"Rhys!" Jack hollered, fist bang, bang banging on the door, "Rhys, I need'a pee!"  
The young man shook from his peaceful state, standing to attention and shocked by the sudden clatter.

"Jesus, Jack. What are you, like, five?" Rhys replied, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.  
"C'mon, c'mon, im gonna piss my pants if you don't let me in."  
"The door's not even locked, Jack."  
"Fine. Im'a come in there. But first we gotta make a deal. No staring at the assets." The older man squawked, Rhys's nervous or shocked (Jack wasnt too sure) squeak sending a shiver up his spine.

"JACK." Rhys yelled in an irritated tone.  
"Ah mmmh right, I see your point. You're the one with all your bits and pieces hangin' out. I promise to not look at your junk." Jack muttered awkwardly, before sliding the door open, his socked feet sliding across the ceramic tiling.  
"Uuugh, you're disgusting." Rhys bellowed, eyelids squeezed shut and wishing he wasnt missing a limb to cover his right ear. And boy did he hear everything, right down to the sigh of relief the older released from his lips. Rhys turned his head a little, already breaking the deal the two had only just put in place. God, Jack had a fine ass....

The sound of a zipper indicated to the young male that he should probably turn away.  
Facing the wall,  
The gleaming tile wall,  
When the words "Nice ass, cupcake" echo in the room.  
The door slides shut.

"Whu-" Rhys sputtered in confusion.  
He ceased the waterflow and dried himself off quickly before wrapping the towel loosely around his thin waist.

Glass in hand, Rhys slid the door open with his shoulder stump, ready to confront Jack. What he didnt expect was to be greeted by the older male's bare body bent over as he rustled around the dresser drawers.

Jack wasn't really expecting a one-eyed, single armed piece of eyecandy to be gawking at his naked frame either.  
"Nice ass, huh? What happened earlier?" Rhys growled nervously.  
The older male turned to face him, his confidence clear in his lack of clothing. Jack's build wasnt as bulky as Rhys had imagined; very little muscle definition, his belly soft, plump around the thighs and hips. Thick hair covered his chest, trailing from his navel and growing dense and curly around his genitals. The man stood, his large hands firmly on his hips as Rhys tried to shield his sight. The devilish grin on Jack's face grew and grew, visible through the small gaps between the young male's fingers. The older male chuckled lightly before grabbing a pair of underwear from the drawer and whipping them on.  
"What exacly do you mean by that, Rhys?" Jack chimed, looking the young male up and down, that ever so addicting torso in plain sight, plush towel hanging off the boy's slender hips. He couldnt help but notice the young male's shaking knees. "...you alright, kid?" Jack muttered, his tone a mixture of curiosity and concern.

The young male turned away from the CEO his face flushed, ears burning, words failing him as a nervous stutter kicked in. "N-n...nnn...n-n-"  
"No...?"  
"N-n-n...NO" Rhys finally released, foot tapping on the carpet in annoyance. "I cant help but feel that s-something happened...earlier. You're different. You-You're all...open. A-a-and I blacked out. I know I did, because I can't remember a goddamn thing!"  
"You don't remember anything, huh?" Jack mumbled both in relief and slight disappointment.  
"There's clues. Its not every night that I wake up with my jeans on and covered in cum!" Rhys exclaimed, his voice constantly wavering. "Did we do anything stupid?!"  
"Stupid-?"  
"Did we fuck?!" Rhys blubbed, hand grasping his amber hair firmly.  
Silence fell over the hotel room.  
"I'm not even gay Rhys-"  
"Did we fuck?!' The male repeated, legs trembling.  
"What?! NO" Jack roared, impatient and confused. He approached Rhys, grasping his upper arm firmly, the young male whimpering in shock.  
"Th-then why was I covered in...cum"  
"Don't worry, it ain't mine." Jack patted the boy on the shoulder before sitting himself down on the bed. "I'm not gonna lie to you..."  
"W-what?"  
"I gave you a handjob."  
"WAIT, HUH? While I was sleeping?!" Rhys bellowed. Jack couldn't lie to him. It wasn't right.  
"You gave me one too. And I uhh... I enjoyed it...a lot."  
"You're shitting me..."


	16. Euphoria no.1

"I actually really wish I was."  
Rhys felt lightheaded.  
So many conflicting emotions rushing through his mind.  
He wanted to yell at Jack.  
He wanted to hurt him, to hurl abuse his way, to slap him with all his might.

But he couldn't.  
The expression of utter shame and disgust on the older male's face was enough to make the poor boy cry. Did Jack regret it? Of course he did. This complicated things, made what already was an angsty and awkward business trip even more heated. How could Rhys ignore this? Should he? Could he?  
He sat himself down on the opposite bed as the two made eye contact.  
"...why Jack..."  
"It's my fault for being such a horny mess, Rhys. I'm sorry." Jack mumbled, eyes shifting to the carpet at his feet.  
"....did I enjoy it?" Rhys asked under his breath, his fist clenching his sheets in frustration. A hand job. A goddamned hand job from Jack...and he was totally wrecked.  
"Whaddaya mean?" The older male replied, gazing over at the fidgeting young man across from him with a look of pure intrigue.  
"Did I enjoy...it. Was I blacked out or..."  
"You were hammered as hell, but awake. And uhh... yeah, you did."

Rhys was overcome. They'd been intimate and he didn't even recall any kind of sensation, any feeling, any emotion. "I thought you were... y'know. Straight."  
Jack scratched at his scalp nervously. the memories flowed through his mind, the male unintentionally exploring the scenes and actions in much more detail in his head. The sounds, the sights. A beautiful male beside him, wiggling and moaning as overwhelming mutual pleasure washed over them.  
"It would be a lot easier if I was. I'm not really sure..." Jack began, leaning back to lay across the sheets.

"I just know that you drive me crazy."

Rhys's eyes widened at the phrase. Jack's tone was filled with so much need, so much want. "Every second I'm with you I just wanna touch that soft skin of yours... I wanna please you, ravage you. Maybe it's just my thirst getting the best of me-" their eyes make a burning contact once more, Rhys's heartbeat screeching to a halt. "-and part of me hopes you feel the same. The other just wants you to hate my disgusting...everything."

"you know..." Rhys began, rosy cheeks becoming more evident as a shy smile creeped across his features. "I've admired you for quite a long time. You're my hero. My inspiration to come to work every day even though I fuckin hate everyone in that stupid office... I just... can't believe this all happened. It's too...surreal."

"...it could happen again, if you wanted..." Jack mumbled with a slight smirk.  
Rhys froze.  
He couldn't even begin to comprehend the words leaving the older male's lips. Such lustful, suggestive words. And oh god, did the man have to be 90% naked right now? The young male looked Jack's body up and down, savouring every inch of his skin. An obvious bulge had formed in his underwear. And boy did he look irresistible.  
"Can we...?" Rhys said in a whisper, causing Jack to prop himself up on his elbows eagerly. Within a second, Rhys stood, sending his towel toppling to the carpet, exposing himself to the older male.  
"Oh...Jesus kid, I would give anything to give you that again."  
Rhys hummed in response "mmmmh...for God's sake just do it. The sexual tension here is killing me."

And with that, Rhys laid his lanky and naked frame on top of Jack's larger body, closing any space between them. Jack caressed the small of the young male's back, placing his other hand on Rhys's shoulder stump, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive skin. It was then that the boy recalled his glass eye, still sitting at the bottom of a glass somewhere.  
"Jack I need to-"  
"It can wait" the older growled before pressing their needy lips together. The kiss was hot, and wet, the two struggling to keep up with each other's pace. Rhys could only run his fingers through Jack's greying hair, tugging on it slightly as he felt the male's tongue brush against his bottom lip. Rhys whined loudly as the tips of their tongues ran over each other lustfully. He was shaking, overwhelmed with nervousness and anticipation. The young male couldn't help but notice the older begin to subtly move his pelvis, their two members pressing together lightly.  
"Jaa....aaack..." Rhys moaned between kisses, unable to explain how right all of this felt as he began to move his hips, his sensitive head gaining friction against the fabric of Jack's boxer briefs. He began to pant and purr as Jack's hands made their way down to his ass, cupping and massaging his buttocks. One firm squeeze was all it took to make Rhys scream, their lips parting, foreheads resting together as the men stared at each other's dazed expressions. For Jack, this was totally different to before. Their actions weren't so driven by the alcohol this time, but by lust and determination.  
Rhys's moaning became more and more audible as their thrusts quickened, Jack revelling in the lewd sounds leaving the boy.  
"God... you're fucking stunning..." Jack breathed, fingers fumbling with his waistband. Rhys rolled onto the mattress beside him, allowing the older male to remove the garment and release his throbbing and hard cock.  
"holy shit, Jack... "Rhys whispered, reaching down to stroke his own firm and sensitive flesh, hissing at the contact. "I haven't had this in so long...I need this..."  
"Hey, now. Leave some for me, Pumpkin." Jack chuckled swatting Rhys's hand away and replacing it with his own, larger palm. The young male lunged at the touch, turning onto his back and allowing Jack to straddle his hips. With his erection in one hand, and Rhys's in the other, the older male panted and growled. The animalistic grunts added to Rhys's arousal. Such a masculine, handsome man as Jack, so close, so good. Soon, Jack's slender fingers were pressing both their cocks together, massaging up and down teasingly slow. Rhys's moaning became much higher in pitch, making their way out of his "o" shaped lips. One thing Rhys wouldn't have taken Jack for was a sex-talker.

"Oooohhhh, Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhyyysiiee... you gonna cum? Huh? I know I am... I'm gonna jizz all over that pretty li'l stomach of yours..." he grunted through clenched teeth.  
"Nnngghh" Rhys struggled.  
All he could do was stare into the eyes of the man on top of him.   
"Hey Cupcake, I asked ya if you're gonna cum." Jack growled, his voice firm and commanding.  
"Y...y-yeahhhhhh"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hhnnngyeeeah...hah..."  
"Then CUM"

Rhys obediently climaxed, his legs wrapping around Jack's waist as a pitched yell left him. Jack quickly followed with a few more strokes of their members, his release trickling down Rhys's swollen tip before streaming across his abdomen. the older male collapsed onto the boy, panting and spent. "Ho...h-holy hell, kiddo."

Rhys only laid there speechless, in a euphoric daze as his nails dug into Jack's shoulder blades.   
"Kid...? Jack sang, heaving his body up to look at the young male below him.

A wide, glowing grin was plastered on his sweaty face, cheeks and ears; a scarlet hue.  
He huffed and puffed, each breath turning into a giggle, then a chuckle, and finally a full-blown laugh.  
He rolled and squirmed, eyelids shut, pearly teeth exaggerating his happiness.

Jack smiled lovingly at the joyous, auburn haired lad before leaning over and laying a soft, chaste kiss on Rhys's hot forehead.  
"Jack...thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. Eek. Enjoy!


	17. Springs in your steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dumb filler shenanigans.

When morning broke, Rhys felt like a new man.  
To his side, Jack mumbled and groaned in his sleep, limbs stretched out in all directions.  
Things had changed between them. Dramatically.  
Instead of seeing just his everyday employer, Rhys gazed amorously at the ash-haired male he desired more than anything in the world.  
And right now, the young male had him. His thumb brushed over Jack's jutting cheekbones, trailing over the bumped and irritated acne clusters. The digit continued downwards to rub over Jack's soul patch, the dark triangle of hair rough and thick under his plump lips.  
Rhys snuggled to the older male's side, wrapping his leg over Jack's thigh and mouthing at the man's neck. Soon his teeth began to lightly graze at the sensitive skin there.  
"Mmmmph..." Jack began to stir, Rhys ceasing his teasing and heading for the bathroom to get ready.  
After spending what seemed like hours styling his amber locks and positioning his arm prosthetic, the young man slid into some of his newly purchased khaki shorts, completing the outfit with one of Jack's plain white shirts.  
"Wake up, sir" he sang, the large male rubbing the sleep from his eyes before sitting up.  
"Oh, god no!" Jack exclaimed dramatically, arms raised to the ceiling.  
"What?! What's happened?" Rhys replied worriedly and he peered over.  
"No, no, nooo!" Jack cried out once again, sliding out of the bed and falling to the carpet on his knees.  
The young man rushed over to Jack's side hurriedly, eye flickering around to find the cause of Jack's theatrical shenanigans.  
"What is it, Jack?"  
"This can't be happening! GAWD!... you don't charge by the hour do you?" Jack chuckled through his cheeky grin.  
It was only right that he deserved the pillow that Rhys playfully hurled towards his face in response.  
"I charge by the minute, hot stuff." Rhys replied seductively, spanking his ass lightly before.  
"Kinkyyy!" Jack slurred, finger guns sent Rhys's way as the older male closed the bathroom door behind him.  
~~~  
Today's task was simple. Travel into town and meet up with their engineer.  
That had been the whole purpose of the trip of course.  
Yet, it was seeming to take a not so simple route.  
Now the two walked side by side on the pavement engaging in polite conversation,

"This trip took a serious turn, huh." Jack stated.

Rhys chuckled under his breath, shoving his hands into his short pockets,"Honestly, I have so many questions, but I'm sorta moving them aside so I can focus on what's actually happening right now. I think.. if I keep questioning...this...I'll just be paranoid and confused all the time."

"I feel ya, kiddo. I understand what you're getting at.. but... I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can we start again?" 

Rhys tried to comprehend the query internally, but failing to do so he seeked extra guidance. "What do you mean, start again?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, "After today's work stuff is all over and done with, would you...like to perhaps go on a date? With me?"

"Of course."  
\----  
They arrived at their objective, a small, grey office building in the city centre.  
"Jeez, our place is six times the size..." Rhys breathed in surprise.  
"Eeeyup, well when you're working for me, bigger is always better." Jack jeered in response, thumb pointed towards his chest.  
The automatic doors slid open, the male's stepping into the unfamiliar space, greeted with a peculiar glare from the receptionist before she immersed herself in whatever document she was working on before. The woman was tall, slender and pale, indigo bangs framing her rounded face as a crimson scarf draped itself lazily across her firm shoulders  
The misfits approached, Jack leaning slobbishly on the desk while placing his dark specs on the bridge of his nose. "Hey. We're here to see your head mechanical engineer."  
"Head...mechanical...engineer." the female repeated in a drawl, the familiar American dialect becoming clear through her droning and deep voice.  
"Yes?" Jack replied hesitantly, sending her a scowly gaze.  
"Name?"  
"Oh, well I'm Jaaaack-" he began in an annoyingly sickly-sweet tone, as if he were a host on a god-awful children's TV show. "and this is Jaaack juuuunior"  
Rhys suddenly stopped admirig the potted succulent plants across the hall, head flicking around the to give the old man a "what the hell?" Sort of look.  
"She doesn't see visitors" She spat in return.

"Who doesn't, honey?"  
The three turned to the office door, a young woman peering out.  
"Janey!" Athena sang in surprise, her disposition altering drastically with the presence of the female. "Uh.. these two...err... Jack's? Are here to see you about something."

Jack chuckled devilishly as Rhys angrily whispered "you monster."  
"I'll send them away if you-"  
Janey rushed over to the two. "I remember you!" She gasped, closing her palms around the young male's bionic hand. "Don't worry, hun. These fellas are good-as-gold. C'mon in."

After making their way through the maze of room and hallways they reached the office of the Head Mechanical Engineer. Busting through the door, Janey strode across the small space before lounging out in the leather wheelie-chair and gesturing for the two males to sit themselves comfortably.  
"It's nice seeing you again!" She squeaked at Rhys who only blushed and waved his hand in her direction. "You enjoy the parade?"  
"I sure did." He murmured, switching his gaze to Jack who only avoided the eye contact and fumbled with his glasses. "It got a bit busy though so..."  
"Ah yeh, it always gets chocka' around that time... so, what can I do you for?" She queried, leaning back in her seat.  
"Well, we were here to see the head, but im guessing that's you...?" Jack grinned, pointing to the small sign on the woman's desk.  
"Yep, that's me, Janey Springs...oh, are you from HyperNET?"  
Jack smiled and brushed a few grey strands back into his dark locks. "Yes. My...'boss' Tassiter showed an interest in your new modem design. We're willing to establish a partnership between our workplaces."  
\---  
The meeting went swimmingly, and much to Jack's expectations the polite young woman accepted the proposal, no questions asked. Hand shakes were exchanged between the parties and upon leaving the room, Janey called for Rhys.

"Rhys, was it? Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
The young man turned to his travel companion who only shrugged and walked back to reception.  
Rhys seated himself back down on the comfortable office chair


	18. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springs is adorable, Jack is rebelliously spontaneous, and Rhys loves it.

"Are you two an item?" The young woman chimed, leaning closer to a confused Rhys opposite.  
"Why are-?" The auburn haired man started only to be interrupted within a second by the Australian's rapid rambling.  
"See, I've been dabbling in women for a long time now, and I think I've finally found the right girl. She's strong, elegant and downright gorgeous. I've just..ARGH... I've never been around someone experiencing similar things and I know you don't know me but by Christ I need a good person like you to talk to. Maybe we can be friends, you know? You two are like peas in a pod and I only wish Athena and I could be that close."  
Rhys was taken aback by the woman's sudden outburst, scratching his neck lightly.  
"Woah, woah" he chuckled, "we're not 'an item'. We're just friends."  
Springs' laughter filled the small office space as she doubled over in her seat.  
"I'm calling bull on that one." She quipped, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "He looks at you like he's gunna gobble you up. I swear you're a thing. And if you're not, then you should be. Because you're adorable together."  
Rhys blushed at the compliment, eyes darting around as a pleased grin formed on his features. The girl was sweet and kind, and the young man was more than willing to become friends with her.  
"Here!" She squeaked, fishing a business card from her drawer and handing it over. "Take this, and if you ever need someone to talk to while you're here, jus' gimme a ring."

Rhys sandwiched the card between his middle and index finger and giggled with glee.  
"Of course. Thank you"

Jack waited in the scorching Australian sun, pacing back and forth outside the building, taking sneaky puffs from his E-cig. The older male startled when the doors flung open, Rhys happily strutting towards him, a look on his face that could be described as smug.  
"God, you look very pleased with yourself all of a sudden." Jack chuckled, disabling the device and slipping it into his shirt pocket, before cooly brushing his fingers through wind-messed hair. "That girl was pretty cheery. Almost too cheery if ya ask me..." he added, tan arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, Jack. I liked her." Rhys pouted, mirroring the old man's pose.

"I like 'em sassy" Jack smirked, voice as smooth as velvet as his hands entered his jean pockets.

"Oh do you now?" Rhys grinned curiously, his tone a mixture of shock and intrigue. "Well, Mr Sass... you gonna stick to your promise and take me somewhere nice?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I am" he hummed, wrapping his arm around the young man's slender waist. "But I'm not a fancy man. In fact, I'd rather eat a whole friggin load of fried chicken than chow down on that expensive, restauranty crap."  
Rhys chuckled under his breath and smiled at the man's total ignorance to the meaning of the word 'date'.  
"Sooo....we're gonna have some fun instead" he growled into Rhys's ear, voice filled with mischief and mystery.  
"And what exactly does that involve?" The young male asked, leaning into the half-embrace as they began to head down the street. "Fried chicken?"  
Jack's smile grew and grew, "Somewhere along the line, yes. But I'm thinking fun here, Rhysie. Real fun. The kinda fun that would make your old folks cry."  
"Oh, god."  
The old man snorted in response to Rhys's lewd assumption. "Ahah, no Rhys, no. I'm talking about rebellion here. Impulse."  
"Go on..."  
"How would you like to get that piercing you've 'always wanted', huh kid?" Jack asked, making quotation gestures with his fingers.  
"Wow... that's pretty hardcore..."  
"You're damn right it is, pumpkin. After seeing how eager you were to get it on that Facebook post of yours, you have me interested. I'll buy. It's on me. Now whaddaya say?"  
Rhys stopped in his tracks, Jack playfully squeezing his shoulder. His employer-come-whatever they were had just offered to take him for a piercing session. Despite the sheer nonsensical nature of it all, ignoring his usual doubtful thoughts and shifting them aside, Rhys felt a sudden wave of energy. The warmth flowed around his body, a wild rush of adrenaline fueling his thoughts and actions. What he would have usually viewed as dangerous, he now saw as exciting. Jack sure was spontaneous. And he loved it.

They'd broken the rules enough already.  
And Rhys craved the rebellious rush.  
"Yes." He breathed. "I'd love to."

Jack jumped for joy, patting the kid on the back. The old male revelled in Rhys's new found confidence, proud of himself for ushering it out of its hiding. "That's badass! Are you seriou-"  
"But on one condition. " Rhys interrupted, firmly placing his flesh hand to his hip. "You have to get one too."  
Jack howled with laughter, startling a group of passers by. "Ohh yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about, you sassy cupcake you. Fiiiiine. Whatever you do, I'll double it."  
"Deal."  
Jack purred at the confirmation, "Man, you make me feel young again. Thanks for that. What does a pretty li'l thing like yourself want with piercings, huh? You're such a muffin."  
"I think they look cool. Ever since I was at high school I wanted to get body piercings. Tattoos too."  
"Tattoos...?!" Jack squawked in disbelief, disturbing more passing civilians.  
"I want a big cyberpunk design, right on my neck here" he replied with enthusiasm, mechanical digit pointing to the pale skin. Jack growled in response, leaning in to stroke it gently with his thumb, brushing the rough pad over the smooth, sensitive area and making the kid squirm.

"Mmmmh... that'd look good on you, yeah...." he murmured, seemingly pleased by the decision. "I've had my shitty tat for years now. I thought of getting it removed, but I just couldn't be assed. Besides, I'm not willing to fork out that kinda cash. I'd rather hack my entire arm off-"  
Jack stopped himself, worried that his drivelling on might have just caused some kind of complication.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, body tense, expecting to be scolded and hit for letting his mouth run.

 

But, the kid giggled, waving his mechanical limb in between them. The joyous sound drowned any fears or regrets within Jack. He relaxed once more, opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of the bright young lad beside him. He tightened his grip on Rhys's hip and pulling him closer to bask in the boy's radiance.  
"Pahahaha, then you could have an awesome and not to mention super sexy bionic arm like mine."

"Yeah" Jack smiled in relief. "I guess I could."


	19. Punch, Taper, Anchor and Stud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was spontaneous, yes. That he knew.  
> It was risky.  
> Totally ridiculous.  
> But he wanted it.  
> Oh so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot longer than other updates, so I apologise for that.  
> This chapter was definitely a large hurdle for some reason, but now im over it, there should be a couple more updates very soon.
> 
> I just wanna take a few seconds to thank all my readers.  
> I didn't expect this fic to receive so much love, and I guess, now that it has 4,000 hits I've realised just how much some of you like this. So, strap in because this is gonna be a long ride.
> 
> I will keep on writing this as it makes me happy as can be.  
> Enjoy this chapter, my lovelies.

"Kid, you didn't tell me you were afraid of needles."  
"I may...b-be...a little. No, a lot."

The pair peered through the parlour window, eyeing up numerous customers and trying so hard not to judge their terrible choices of graphics. One was sprawled across the reclining table, a large black dragon being imprinted permanently down her spine. Rhys could only focus on the tattooist. Knowing fully well that he couldn't see all the miniscule needles stabbing the receiver in quick succession, Rhys knew the needles were most definitely there....entering... exiting...

It made his stomach do somersaults. The young man didn't even want to enter the store, put off by the many body modification procedures in progress all at once. He imagined the buzzing of tattoo pens, the whines of those in pain, the click of the piercing guns.

It was all too much.

"I know what you're thinkin', Rhysie" Jack began with a comforting tone and light pat on the back. "It's gonna hurt, there's no denying that, right?"

"Right."

"....well, why don't we just go in for a li'l bit. Then you can judge for yourself whether this is a reputable place, and that you actually want the friggin thing. Yeah?"

"I guess, yeah."

* * *

The space seemed so fresh and clean. The artists displayed beautiful patterns and designs on their own bodies as they worked skillfully to make the customer's wishes come true. One side of the store was solely a tattoo parlour, while the other was dedicated to piercings. A cabinet ran across the full width of that side, a large variety of shining metal body decorations laid out neatly, gleaming in the cool light.   
One artist had greeted the two with a friendly smile, ushering them over to the main desk.   
"Welcome to Siren Tattoo, what can I do for you two fine men?" She chimed in a kind and caring tone.   
"Young Rhysie is here to get a piercing, isn't Rhysieeee" Jack mocked, holding the young male in a headlock before rubbing his large fist in the auburn locks.

"Awh, Jack, fuck off" he whined in annoyance, wriggling out of the grip. "Im looking at getting a microdermal."

The young woman chuckled lightly at the scene. "Yeah, we can do that for you. It takes about ten minutes, and it'll cost you about seventy."

"Seventy, huh?" Jack began, fishing a leather wallet from his shorts, "I can do that. You happy?"  
Rhys remained silent, thinking about the current situation.

It was spontaneous, yes. That he knew.  
It was risky.  
Totally ridiculous.  
But he wanted it.  
Oh so much.

"Yes, very."  
"Well, that's awesome" the female began, guiding the two men over to a plush leather chair, on which Rhys gently perched himself, eagerly awaiting what was to come. Following his choice of a plain steel stud, he watched Jack curiously, the male's expression of concern evident.  
"You're getting it there?" The ash-haired male queried as Rhys tapped his left temple. The younger nodded hesitantly, Jack's lips pursed in concentration as he ran a rough digit across the pale area, Rhys's eyelashes fluttering at the gentle touch. The older sucked air through clenched teeth and backed away, arms crossed. "That's gonna hurt like hell, cupcake." He quipped.

"Yeah, but that's just a sacrifice I'm willing to take to, you know, achieve maximum sexy-ness" Rhys replied in a nonchalant manner, earning a scoff from the male beside him. 

The piercer returned, an assortment of metal tools in her gloved hands, and seated herself down on a small stool beside Rhys. With a gentle push of a pedal, the young man's chair began to slowly recline.  
“Rhys, was it?” The woman chirped, noticing the male’s face becoming increasingly red and glossy. Rhys nodded, his lip quivering a little when one of the instruments was held in his line of sight. “Well, Rhys, would you like me to talk you through the process?”   
He nodded once again.  
“This is a dermal punch...” the piercer began, twiddling the tool around in her fingers to give the young man a 360 view. “... and what this is gonna do is cut out a little circle of skin - kind of like a cookie cutter. Then I’m going to do what’s called ‘tapering’, just to make the hole a tiny bit bigger under the surface…”   
The tool was placed into her other hand and exchanged for a small metallic object, which was held in front of Rhys’s mismatched, worry-filled eyes. “...This is the anchor, which will fit nice and snug into that hole, and we put your surgical-steel stud on the sticky-out bit. And that’s it. The procedure is over and done with.”

Despite trying to remain calm, Rhys was reduced to a shaky, sweating mess. He knew the girl had tried so hard to explain everything to keep him feeling comfortable. He knew it would be over in a flash. Yet he still couldn’t relax.

Jack had been watching from across the room, sitting uneasily on a cushiony waiting seat. He could see the panic written all over Rhys’s features and he too was becoming incredibly worried.  
“You okay over there, Pumpkin?” he called over, spotting the young man clench his human hand on the material of his shirt at the sound of the older male’s voice.  
“N-n...no”  
That was all it took to bring Jack to his feet, powering across the tile floor, over to the reclined chair and kneeling at Rhys’s side (opposite the young woman). His large hand tugged Rhys’s own grip from the garment, squeezing the boy’s hand in a comforting gesture.  
“You know you don’t have to do this, dickface” Jack huffed, eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
“Of course he doesn’t” The female retorted, sending an irritated stare Jack’s way.  
“Yeah, well, you didn’t exactly give him any other option, did ya babe?” He spat back, tightening his hold on the young male’s palm. The protectiveness was all too clear in Jack’s tone, the tips of Rhys’s ears reddening in response to the unexpected care he had just received.   
“...Jack, don’t be an ass. It’s fine.” Rhys smiled, their eyes meeting for a split second. Jack grunted in annoyance before breaking the contact.  
“You sure you’re gonna be alright?”  
“Yes. But, only if you stay with me.”  
“Fine.”

* * *

The procedure hadn’t been so terrifying afterall. With the exception of the dermal-punching stage, everything was near painless. The shining silver sphere was now anchored to the skin of Rhys’s temple and the young male gasped in excitement at his reflection in the handheld mirror. Jack leaned in looking over the piercing in intrigue, a goofy grin plastered on his face. His lips were lowered to the shell of the young man’s ear.  
“That’s friggin’ sexy, kiddo...” Jack husked quietly, much to Rhys’s surprise - cheeks flushed, the old man’s tone almost too arousing for such a situation. It took all his might to contain the whine begging to leave his lips.

A bandage was stuck over the top of the metallic ball to protect it from any incidental tugs and pulls, and Rhys stood, face glowing with joy.

It wasn’t long before a raised eyebrow was sent Jack’s way.  
“Goddamn it, I forgot didn’t I?” The ash-haired male chuckled in embarrassment.  
“We did have a deal...sir” Rhys pouted. “We could match, you know… It’d be kinda...cute…” He teased, index finger tracing playful circles on Jack’s chest.  
“Well, I sure can’t say no to that face. Besides, I’m up for some fun. What did I say?” The older asked, pulling his wallet out once more.  
“You said you’d double it.”  
“Double it?!”  
“Double it”  
“Huh. Alright…”  
Multiple notes were freed from their leather confines and handed across the desk to the young woman who only scowled in his direction.  
“Oh come on, sweet cheeks...” Jack began as the money was snatched from between his digits. “I get it, I was an asshole, I’m sorry… but hey… you could get all this hate outta your system by jabbing stuff in this gorgeous mug, huh?”  
The woman sighed, grinning devilishly as she lead the handsome male to the piercing chair. All the while, Rhys was shocked by Jack’s overwhelming spontaneity. But then again, this was Jack. Impulse may as well be his middle name.

Jack had picked out a more interesting stud design for himself, choosing a design of three titanium clustered squares.  
One would be anchored to each temple, and Rhys was completely head over heels about it.

He didn’t however predict Jack to be so...vocal.

“Holy-fucking-shit-ass” He had hissed as the punch entered his left temple. It was his high-pitched exclamation of “Son-of-a-bastard!!!” upon the right temple punch that had sent Rhys into a fit of laughter.

The young male was in hysterics, much to Jack’s embarrassment and dismay. The hilarity of it all threw Rhys’s body into a convulsive state, his knees weakening as he full-on fell to the floor, tears rolling down his pinked cheeks.

All Jack could do was fume in his seat as the piercing process continued.  
Oh he’d give it to him alright.  
He’d get sweet, sweet revenge on that kid.  
But for now, he’d just have to deal with the humiliation.

* * *

Back in the comfort of their hotel room, Jack stared at his reflection in the pure light of the bathroom, poking the bandages either side of his head, causing sharp stinging sensations.  
He'd have to wait another 3 days before they were healed enough to wear uncovered.   
For some reason, he enjoyed the thought of him and Rhys matching in some way. Jack knew Rhys had been through so much in his life - losing an arm, an eye. Neither of which Jack could imagine living without. Jack had experienced his fair share of loss, all of which seemed so unimportant when compared to the loss of a part of you...  
But now, Jack realised that both Rhys and himself had experienced something in common today.  
And he adored that connection they had.  
He wanted them to do more together, to share more together.

And now, another opportunity arose.  
A bonding opportunity...  
...A revenge opportunity.

On leaving the parlour, Rhys had inquired about tattoos and exited the store with a plastic bag filled with tubes of ready-to-apply henna paste and bandages. Oh, yes. Jack would have fun applying this.

Rhys sat himself down on the sofa, watching as Jack rushed from the bathroom, small cone in hand. He seated himself comfortably next to the young male, sandwiching Rhys's chin gently between his thumb and index finger to tilt his head slightly. Soon, Jack's fingers were caressing from cheek bone to collar bone. The rough pad of his thumb brushed across the skin of Rhys’s neck, a few small caramel coloured freckles dotted the pale and soft surface, the older male resisting the urge to place his lips against them lovingly.

"Jack... a-are you gonna do it?" Rhys stammered trying very hard to ignore the warm breaths tickling his ear.  
"Damn right I am. It's just like icing a cake...a cake made of human flesh. Mmmh"

* * *

Five minutes passed, Rhys staying perfectly still as the paste was applied with precision and concentration. 

“It’s nearly done. Just... sit still for a few more seconds, got it?” The old male smirked. "Just adding the finishing touches." Within minutes, Jack pulled the empty plastic tube away, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. The henna took only a few moments to dry out fully. Now all that was left was...waiting for the colour to stain his skin. "I'm pretty proud o'that. My hands shook a friggin' tonne. I'm glad it's over."  
"Thanks Jack." Rhys smiled  
"Eh, don't thank me just yet." Jack mumbled as he stood and headed for the plastic bag to retrieve a cloth bandage. on his return to the couch, the ash haired male spent time carefully wrapping the roll around Rhys's slender neck, making sure the design would transfer correctly.   
"What do we need that for?" The young male murmured, looking into the older's playful eyes.

"Well, if we plan to get all....down and dirty we're gonna wanna avoid scraping it off....right? He husked in reply. Jack shifted himself across the sofa, reducing the space between their bodies.

"Down and dirty, huh?" Rhys mumbled when he noticed the other's face positioned directly in front of his."I thought we were, as you phrased it, 'starting again'?"  
Jack's smile faded a little at his partner's seeming lack of enthusiasm.  
"Well, whaddaya s'pose we do in the time it takes that thing to dry huh? Wait for these babies to heal?" Jack hummed, pointing a finger at the band aids clinging to their foreheads.  
"I...I wouldn't mind...a k-kiss." The young man sputtered, human digits fiddling with his mechanical ones.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Goddamn it, kid. Your innocence is gonna be the death of me, I swear." 

Rhys craved for their lips to touch in a loving gesture. And although they had experienced such a thing during their more 'wild' times previous to this one, the young male felt an urge to make Jack feel so damn good. Rhys wasn't hungry for a heated and rough kiss.

He wanted tenderness and affection, something that he wanted to extract from Jack's complex code.

And with that, Rhys's hand found Jack's waist, face easing forward slowly, eyelashes fluttering as his eyelids drooped closed. Jack became stiff as a board, confused as to where his hands should be, where his lips should be, should he close his eyes?

Yet all these thoughts were silenced when two plump and sweet lips came into contact with his, large hands automatically lifting to cradle Rhys's delicate face. They moved together harmoniously, as if one connected being. Jack huffed and puffed, his heart racing, face becoming hot and prickly. Rhys could only writhe and wiggle as he felt Jack's lips mouthing his. Their grips were tightened, and soon, Jack laid back on the sofa, Rhys crawling on top of his wide body. Legs twisted around one another, Rhys grappling at greying locks, Jack humming in delight, savouring the intoxicating taste of his young lover.  
And that's what they were...  
...lovers.

A lovestruck young lad and a lonely, scarred man.  
Both head over heels for one another.  
Unable to fully convey their feelings...  
Totally, unexplainably enamoured.

Well, for now anyway.   
Rhys still had to see his henna tattoo in the morning, of course.


	20. all is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant even begin to believe that this has surpassed 200 kudos...  
> thank you all so much.

The sun rose over the harbour, showering Sydney with a thick Australian heat. Rhys stirred, prying Jack's grabby hands from his slender body, wriggling out of the grip. The two had fallen asleep on the couch, and as small as the piece of furniture was, it had managed to hold them both. It wasn't very comfortable, however Rhys had taken pleasure in snuggling into the large man's warmth- Jack's signature scent filling the young male's mind with feelings of safety and belonging. Jack had cuddled back, enjoying such simple means of showing his affection -nose nestled within soft and dishevelled tan waves.

Rhys felt reluctant to leave his slumbering prince all alone, even just for a second -placing a chaste and sweet kiss to defined cheekbones before wrapping Jack's arms around a couch cushion to fill his empty space. The older male only groaned in his sleep, body curling in on itself to happily accept and envelop the plush decoy.

The young male attempted to scratch at the skin of his neck, only to be met with a bandage.  
Of course. He'd almost forgotten. Suddenly, Rhys was startled by an unexpected chime, phone vibrating its way across the dresser top. Jack rolled and groaned dramatically, huffing in annoyance at sudden tone. Rhys rushed over to the device, stunned to see Vaughn's name displayed across the screen, briskly swiping to answer a much needed bro-talk.

"Vaughn?! Hey buddy, I haven't heard from you for days!"

"Time difference sucks, bro!" The small man complained, laying back on his mattress within the darkness of his bedroom.

"Totally, bro" Rhys agreed, knowing full well that Vaughn must be lonely, especially with their lack of contact.

"How's the business trip?"

"It's great, yeah. We've done all that was needed and now we've just got a few days spare."

"We've...? Oh, right...the big boss is with you, huh..." 

"Yep."

"Is he...there?"

"Yeah" Rhys chimed, looking over at the couch to meet Jack's suspicious gaze. The older male gestured to the phone while mouthing 'who-zat?'.  
The auburn haired male didn't expect Jack to know Vaughn by name, instead equipping Jack's glasses and down slightly to appear shorter. To which, the older responded with an understanding "ah", his lips curling to form a devious smile. Jack's fingers created a 'come here' motion, Rhys automatically obeying. "Actually..." Rhys began, noticing his partner wink all but subtly, "...I think he wants a word". His voice was velvety soft with playfulness, tone still serious and seemingly genuine.

"Wait..what? No.. no... you serious?"

"Yep" Rhys pipped, transferring the mobile to Jack's rough hand.

"Hey kiddo, Jack here. You know? Your boss.....yeah, uh-huh, it's a pleasure to speak to you too. How's the office?....yeah, yeah, everyone behaving in there?....mmmhmm... Say, money-man, did ya remember to do that thing I told you 'bout?...you, know., the thing? The super important thing that if not acted on within 24 hours would endanger the lives of all your workmates?"  
Rhys was overcome with laughter, and although he felt sorry for his best friend, he couldn't help but revel in Jack's sneaky schemes. He seemed to gain great pleasure from meddling in other's daily affairs.  
And Rhys had to admit, it sure was entertaining to watch.  
He could only imagine Vaughn's sputtering on the other end of the call.  
After snatching the phone from the ash-haired male Rhys ceased his giggling, holding the speaker to his ear - his short friend's panic evident.  
"Vaughn, Vaughn, gee, it's ok! Jack was just messing with you."

"...oh...well, I gotta go take a leak, so..."

"I'll call you back later when it's a better time for you."

"Sounds good, bro. Sounds good."  
\---

Fully brightened-up after his well-overdue dose of Vaughn, Rhys padded towards the bathroom, only to be caught off guard when Jack's arms were wrapped slowly around his abdomen, pulling the young male's spine flat against his firm front. The older male's lips found Rhys's square jaw, mouthing along it ever so lightly. Rhys could only stand still, knees becoming weak, face flushing the brightest shade of red as a warm hand snaked its way under the fabric of his purple sweater. The palm pressed into his supple and smooth skin, caressing higher and higher before digits were splayed across his chest. The young man could sense Jack's breaths quickening and deepening with every passing second, small whines and grunts rumbling up his throat. 

Rhys couldn't help but notice a rigid warmth brushing subtly against his lower back and buttocks.  
"We make a good team, kiddo" Jack growled, hip movements becoming more and more noticeable. "You and I...working together together to screw with people..." hands massaged lower, from chest to ribs to hips, brushing...touching. Jack's lips shifted to the shell of Rhys's ear, hot breaths tickling the sensitive area. "...and I friggin love it." He whispered seductively, making the young man squirm with anticipation. 

Slender fingers tugged at the waistband of Rhys’s trousers.  
"You know..." Jack husked in a teasingly low tone, "...it gets me so riled up when you even so much as communicate with another person...makes me feel sick to the stomach...I want you. I want to be the one talkin' to you. It makes me...sad."  
Rhys released a nervous chuckle that had been stuck in his throat before brushing his human palm down Jack's left arm, feeling every thick hair as he trailed down.  
"...oh, I'm sorry, sir..." the young male began, unzipping his pants and pushing down slightly, allowing the garment to pool at his feet. "And what exactly would you like to talk to me about...?" He added while stepping out of the fabric, turning to face Jack, legs pale, slender and bare.  
The older male released a grunt of approval, gazing at the tightness of the young man's boxer-briefs, noting how curvy the boy's hips were and the obvious hardness forming under the sky-blue material.

"I wanna talk about how drop-dead gorgeous you are, pumpkin" Jack growled, tugging Rhys to him, placing flat palms on covered buttocks. "I wanna talk about... pleasing you."

Rhys giggled before squirming out of his partner's embrace, padding over to his bed and flopping back onto it with a sigh. Jack eagerly followed, crawling on top of the slender young male. "I feel gross." He whined, lips slightly pouty. "Wanna take a shower?"  
"Of course I do. I am feeling a little dirty" Rhys replied, tugging at the bandage wrapped around his neck. "Besides, I really needa see this". Jack rolled to the side, allowing Rhys to strut to the bathroom mirror.

He couldn't wait.  
And with every inch of bandage unwound his excitement grew. This would provide him with al the insight he'd need just in case he wanted a real tattoo there someday.  
The dried henna crumbled into the basin as the fabric was fully removed, leaving the brown stain of the wonderfully detailed and beautiful design that would-  
Wait.  
"...whatisthat..."

"JACK?!"  
As the young male turned to the door, he stared angrily at the older male who was currently on the edge of the bed, pointing and howling with laughter at his victim. "OH, OH, oh.... phew,...you should'a seen the friggin' look on your dumb face!!! Priceless!"


	21. “Bitch, I’m adorable.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys’s eyebrows furrowed as he twisted out of Jack's affectionate grip.  
> “This shit doesn't wash off, Jack!”
> 
> “...what…”
> 
> “It's a semi permanent tattoo!” The young man howled, voice wavering as his volume increased.
> 
> “Ah.”
> 
> “AH? Just ‘ah’?! I have a dick with a smiley face on my neck!”
> 
> “...hah...hah...yeeeaaaah… looks good though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the late update.  
> After FINALLY graduating from high school, its time for more of this fic. I hope to work on it every week.  
> I was a bit iffy about this chapter, but it needed to be written to bridge the story together.  
> I apologize if it's boring, poorly-written or whatever, but I hope some parts make you laugh. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Sodu4469 xxx

“You prick! Y-you absolute prick!” Rhys sputtered, hand flailing in Jack's direction. The ash haired male was still recovering from his fit of hysterics, tears trickling down his uneven and scarred cheeks. His body rocked to-and-fro on the edge of the mattress, feet tapping audibly on the carpet, hands grasping his knees. 

 

“You're right! You're right, Rhys!” Jack burst, in between his howling laughter and desperate gasps for breath. “It is a prick!” he squawked, before flopping onto the floor as his body squirmed and twitched. Jack lifted himself, crawling clumsily up onto his knees, then to his feet, and shuffling over to the distraught young man. Rhys was rubbing at his neck, face filled with disgust as his reflection stared back at him.The older male's large palms planted themselves on Rhys’ shoulders, Jack's devious grin evident before his face was nuzzled into amber locks. He sighed into the waves, Rhys still panicking, confused by Jack's chilled out manner.

“C’mon…” He groaned, while inhaling the young man's mild and sweet scent,pressing his groin to Rhys’s posterior with one long, light grind. “let's hop on into that shower and wash him off, hmm?”

 

Rhys’s eyebrows furrowed as he twisted out of Jack's affectionate grip.

“This shit doesn't wash off, Jack!”

“... _what_ …”

“It's a semi permanent tattoo!” The young man howled, voice wavering as his volume increased.

“ _Ah_.”

“ _AH_? Just ‘ _ah_ ’?! I have a **dick** with a **smiley** **face** on my neck!”

“...hah...hah... _yeeeaaaah_ … looks good though.” Jack slurred in both embarrassment and guilt.

“Fuck off, _asshole_.”

And with that, he was shoved out of the bathroom, being forced to listen to the sounds of Rhys showering solo.

 

Ten long minutes passed by before the lanky young male emerged, one-handedly grasping a plush towel wrapped around his narrow waist. He eyed up Jack with a burning gaze, pouting at the older male who was lounging lazily on the couch, phone in hand.

 

“Says we can get rid of ol’ _Chubsy_ there with toothpaste. Lucky for you, Rhysie-babe,  I've brought the whitening variety. Gotta keep this handsome smile of mine glowing, huh pumpkin?” Jack chirped, sending a wide, grin Rhys’s way.

 

The mahogany haired male scoffed, plopping onto the sofa beside him with a raised eyebrow. “Please don't give it a name. It's...weird.”

“At least I ain't naming your _real_ dick.”

“...fine. just go get the goddamn toothpaste”

 

* * *

 

 

The cool pearly paste was swiftly applied to “ _Chubsy the happy dong_ ”, allowed to dry as the two made out on the sofa.

Despite being absolutely frustrated with Jack’s shenanigans, Rhys was weak to the older male's charm. Maybe it was the way his voice could be soft and sweet like melted chocolate but sharp as a cherry. Or perhaps it was how those heavy hands of his could caress the young man into a wanting haze. How his long, greying hairs would droop over his rough face, gradually becoming more and more dishevelled with every needy breath. Jack too wondered endlessly why this young, misfit of a man could make him feel so darn right. So sensual, so wanted.

Loved. For once.

For once, it appeared clear that someone truly needed him, just as much as he yearned for them. But never in a million years would he have expected this...kid...to make him feel such a way.

Jack didn’t want to lose him.

Jack wanted him so very much.

All for himself, and nobody else.

 

Not that Rhys would mind that one bit.

They were simply  smitten .

 

“ _Rhys_ ….” He moaned, a hint of hurt in his tone.

“...What is it…?” Rhys consoled, pulling away from Jack’s juicy lips.

“I’m sorry for being such a _jackass_ …” the older male groaned, mismatched eyes staring down at the carpet. Rhys’s hand rose to cup Jack’s strong jaw, before pulling him in to place a small, sweet kiss on his puffy, acne scarred cheek.

“If you weren’t such an asshole, then you wouldn’t be as fun, _right_?”   
“... _right_.” Jack smirked in response, closing the space between them once again.

“ ** _But_** -” Rhys began, pushing his index finger to Jack’s puckered lips. “If this tattoo **doesn** ’t come off, I’ll be liking you a whole lot less, _you got that_?”

  
“Roger that. But oh... _c’mon_ … **admit** **it** , you couldn’t say _no_ to me even if you wanted to, babe.”

  
“You aren’t that great, _Mr Ego_ ”

  
“Bitch, I’m **adorable**.”

 

 

* * *

After an hour, it was time to wipe away the minty crust that clung to Rhys’ skin. He was pleased to see that Jack’s super-bleaching toothpaste had removed the phallic depiction from his neck, albeit a faint outline. But that would disappear in no time.

Rhys decided the best way to thank Jack for his helpful hint ( _even though, technically all of this was his fault anyway_ ) would be to purchase some tickets to the local “Aussie-rules” football game. He’d bought them online, and soon enough, a confirmation was emailed through, along with the digital sports passes. Now, this….this, Jack would like.

“So, _Jack_ …” Rhys muttered, finger working in circles on Jack’s firm and smooth chest.

“What is it, cupcake?” The older male smiled, hand buried in Rhys' hair, stroking gently.  


 

“I got you a present.”

“Oh kiddo... you shouldn’t have…”

  
“You wanted to go to the Australian football game _right_?”

  
“ _Yes_ …?”

  
“Well, we’re going... _Tonight_.”

 

* * *

The ANZ stadium stood high and proud, its metal shell glistening in the white moonlight. The oval-shaped grass field it housed spanned much greater than any football field. Most seats were filled, cheering fans of the unfamiliar sport clustering together excitedly, bouncing up and down to the cliched tunes playing over the loudspeakers. Across from the duo’s chairs hung a sizable screen displaying the team logos of the _Brisbane_ _Lions_ and _Adelaide_ _Crows_ whooshing around, the number of fire-themed special effects teetering on the edge of ‘acceptable’.

 

It was halfway through the match that Rhys decided to speak up.

“So, Jack... _uhhh_ , what _exactly_ am I spectating right now?” Rhys muttered, peering down at the small people running around the field below with a raised brow.

  
“Aussie ru-” Jack began, cut off suddenly by the baffled young male.

  
“No, I mean, what’s _happening_? What’s the _objective_? Who are the _teams_? Which are **_we_** supporting?”

  
“I-unno.”

_“I-unno...?_ ” Rhys began in a mocking tone, “It was you who said ‘ _it’s the best sport on the planet_ ’, right?”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I know what the hell is going on down there.  What’s the objective ? No idea. _Who are the teams?_ The words couldn’t be any bigger on that friggin' display screen over there, Rhys. Oh, and as to which team we’re ‘ _supporting_ ’? Yeah... just start going nuts when everyone else does.”

Rhys laughed under his breath, shaking his head as Jack’s attempt at keeping a straight face morphed into a visible smirk.

Suddenly, the crowd around them began to stir, murmurs growing into booming cheers as the ball was kicked square-on, sending it flying through the air and between two towering posts. Rhys chuckled as Jack struggled to fit in with the surrounding spectators, jumping to his feet over-enthusiastically. As the hollering around them died down, so did the older male’s faux celebration, plopping back down onto his plastic seat.

“What just happened?” he husked through clenched teeth - grin masking his utter ignorance.

 

“Jack...you’re the one bouncing up and down, cheering. You tell me. I don't know how this game works.”

Rhys felt a light tap on his left shoulder, turning to see a dark haired young male seated beside him, jet-rimmed spectacles sitting on the bridge of his narrow nose and complimenting his rounded features. He sported a charcoal college-style jersey with “ _University_ _of Sydney_ ” printed across the chest, his nickname “ _Stoner_ ” in smaller lettering underneath. “I can’t help but notice you’re in a bit of trouble.” He began, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Excuse me?” Rhys chirped.

 

“You and your father seem to be having problems understanding what in God’s name is going on down there. _Am I right_?” The other male hollered over the crowd.

“ _Father_...Wait, **_father_**?! **What**? no, we’re not related. _At all._ ”

 

“Oh, apologies. You’re just very _similar_ … I just _assumed_ …” The male muttered, fiddling with the fabric of his hoodie.  
  
“... _It’s fine_ …” Rhys sighed, hoping that Jack hadn’t caught that. “But, yeah, I guess we are sorta... _confused_. It’s a whole lot different to football back home.”

“ _Tourists_?” The Australian queried with a faint smile.   


 

“Yeah, in a way. Business trip.” 

“Well, I’d be happy to help you out. ‘Name’s **_Gladstone_** … _Katoa_.” The dark haired male chimed, holding out a hand.

Rhys instinctively reached out his right, mechanical hand to accept the gesture, Gladstone gasping in amazement at the tech.

“Holy crap, bruv! That’s a bloody cool arm you got there… I saw something similar in a lecture a couple’a weeks back. _Must’ve cost a bomb!_ ”   
  


Rhys chuckled nervously, gaining the attention of a puzzled Jack who was currently eyeing up the new acquaintance. “It is cool _isn_ ’t _it_ …” the amber-haired male blushed, scratching at his neck in embarrassment.

“Who’s this, pumpkin?” Jack murmured from behind him.

“I was just telling your _so_ -” Gladstone began, shaking his head furiously as he spotted Rhys’ worried expression. “ ** _friend_** …? -” he corrected, Rhys shrugging in response. “-How this game works.

 

“Well, that’s handy. Go on then, gimme the gist.”   


“You win by scoring the highest number of points like most sports. You just sorta’ have to kick the ball in between the posts to score. Like rugby.”

 

Jack snickered.

 

“But you can pass the ball by kicking, punting or punching it. Aussie football is pretty much like your football, but much more fun.”

The sharing of rules and tips however, proved pointless in the end as the three chatted all the way through the match, not even bothering to check the score as they left the stadium and headed out for a late-night meal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that. For now.  
> I'm currently writing 2 chapters ahead of this, and I can promise you that it gets better.  
> We got McDonalds coming up  
> Arriving back in good ol' US-of-A *eagle screech*  
> And Vaughn. Sweet, sweet Vaughn.
> 
> Oh, and also, Rhys and Jack's first Xmas together, so that should be interesting.  
> Peace.  
> -Slob


	22. UPDATE - 13/1/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update from HyperionSlob.

Hello readers,  
I'm sorry if you were eager to read a new chapter only to find this sad excuse-filled update.  
This fic is still very much alive, and I just wanted to ensure you all that the next chapter is happening. It will just take a bit longer than usual. So sorry about that.  
I managed to get super sick over the holidays and today my email confirmation came through that I indeed will be going to college. I'll be rushing around, getting ready for my big move. Once all the hassle is over, be prepared for a longer chapter.  
I feel very silly writing this update here, within the fic itself, but I thought it would be the best way to apologize to you all, and assure you that I haven't given up just yet.  
Thank you so much everyone, and you'll hear from me very soon.your comments and kudos have been very much appreciated.  
-Atlas.


	23. "Did I friggin' stutter? A barbeque. Are we having a barbeque?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...something was bothering Jack.
> 
> He felt uneasy, and increasingly annoyed with every passing minute.
> 
> All it took was a passing car with headlights on full-beam to show that he was being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL  
> So much for that update, am I right?  
> Here, have 1000+ words of filler while I sort my life out and find time to write so much more.  
> Also,  
> KingJack, Adelichan and Piffbee... you motivate me. <3 Enjoy

The harbour breeze gently tousled the older male's greying hair as the trio navigated the Sydney streets. Minimal streetlamps dimly lit the way back to the hotel, making the night that much darker. Signs and maps seemed barely readable, and the uneven path led to many unforeseen tumbles and scuffs. Despite the lame quantity of light supplied by the lamps, there was just enough to assure Jack that the blurry silhouette to his right was in fact Rhys, whose stumbles greatly outnumbered that of his own. If the sounds of shuffling feet and buckling knees didn't give it away, the not-so-subtle grabbing of Jack's clothing or arm for support most definitely did.

It was cute to say the least.

But something was bothering Jack.

He felt uneasy, and increasingly annoyed with every passing minute.

 

All it took was a passing car with headlights on full-beam to show that he was being watched; a scrutinising spectacled gaze hitting him like daggers from his left. Jack turned his head, making out Gladstone's quizzical look in the darkness, the shorter male's lips pursed as his pronounced chin was rested between his index finger and thumb.

"Look, this silence is starting to get really friggin' _awkward_ , kiddos." Jack began to squawk with an irritated huff. " _Rhys_ , quit gettin' those _lanky_ - _ass_ legs of yours in a twist and try'ta watch where you're walking."  
The auburn young lad scoffed- a cheeky smile brought to his features.

"And _you_..." Jack started once again, stopping in front of the other male to look down at him, fuming, "... _you_...' _Nad_ - _stone_ ', quit gawkin'. What, are we having a _barbeque_?!"

  
Gladstone raised an eyebrow, "A ' ** _barbeque_** ', _bruv_....?"  
"Did I friggin' _stutter_? A _barbeque_. Are _we_ having a **_barbeque_**?" Jack repeated, much to Gladstone's confusion.

" _What_? No-"

  
"Then get the hell outta my **_grill_**." Jack quipped while trying to keep a straight face. " _Get it?! Barbeque_? **_GRILL_**?! Get out of my- **PAHAHAHAHA** , ** _I kill me_**!" The two young males groaned in unison at Jack's lame attempt at humour, Rhys even taking the opportunity to slap the ash-haired male's arm playfully.

" _Whaaaat_..." Jack moaned in response to his lack of positive reception, closely followed by a devilish grin. "C'mon that was _hilarious_."

"It really wasn't." The dark haired male wheezed nervously. "You looked like you were gonna bloody eat me."

  
" _Naaah_ , that privilege is reserved for young Rhysie here, right _babe_?"  
Rhys coughed rather loudly, the sound echoing down the street.

" _ **ANYWAY**_ ," Jack roared drawing his attention back to Gladstone in an attempt to avoid incidentally killing Rhys with a little bit of sexual allusion. "Mr. Brownstone" He began, chuckling at his clever reference to 'Guns'N'Roses', deciding to keep it going just a wee bit longer. The older male cleared his throat, readying his second-rate singing voice...

  
_"We been dancin' with..._

_Mr. Brownstone_

_He's been knockin'..._

_He won't leave me alone_ "

 

"Holy shit, Jack, _stop_ , **_please_**." Rhys chuckled, pushing the loud and tone-deaf man forward, Jack utilising his newly gained momentum to boogie down the sidewalk. He continued...

" _I used ta do a little_

_but a little wouldn't do_

_So the little got more and more_

_I just keep tryin'..._ "

 

Jack paused in his tracks- metres ahead of the confused young men- to swivel around and face them with a devious smile. Rhys looked slightly petrified.

 

"Are you done-?" he inquired, only to spot Jack take a deep breath.

**_"TA GET A LITTLE BETTER_ **

**_SAID A LITTLE BETTER THAN BEFORE_ **

**_I USED TA DO A LITTLE_ **

**_BUT A LITTLE WOULDN'T DO  
SO THE LITTLE GOT MORE AND MORE-"_ **

A large clatter of window shutters startled the trio, a large and angry woman hanging out of the second storey of the building directly beside them glowing red and hot with rage.

" **WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!** " the female bellowed rather hypocritically. " _Bloody tourists..."_ She muttered before disappearing back into the house.

Rhys witnessed Jack's face flush with embarrassment, a giggle escaping from his lips at the sight. Gladstone soon followed, then Jack, and very quickly the three males here chuckling and scoffing in an attempt to remain quiet.

* * *

Once the group had gained safe distance from the furious woman's home, Jack returned to the conversation.

" _Radstone_ "

Gladstone sighed audibly, "What, Jack?"

  
"What were you staring at back there, sunshine? You had me on edge as you just stood there, sorta studying me." Jack asked, the nature of the question gaining Rhys' interest.

"Oh, right." Gladstone recalled. "So, Guns'N'Roses and Barbeques aside, that soul patch really doesn't help you there, Jack."

 

"Whaddaya mean it ' _doesn't really help me'_? What does that even _mean_?" The Ash-haired male responded, his tone becoming more irritated by his inability to comprehend the phrase.

"Your facial hair. You're not at your peak with that _thing_ on your face I'm afraid."

" _No_? I thought it looked cool... " Jack mumbled, his pace slowing to a halt, eyebrows furrowing in sudden annoyance. "Hold up. What gives you the right to criticise my **face**? A-A...At my ' ** _peak_** '?!"

  
"Just some harmless constructive criticism, bruv"

"But who criticizes A **FACE**?!"

  
"Me apparently. But not your whole face. Just your facial hair."

  
" **THIS**?!" Jack's voice raised, finger pointing furiously at the small triangle of brown hairs on his chin. "This is _AWESOME_!" he whined defensively, Rhys nodding in agreement.

 

"Yeah, maybe _10 years ago_ it was awesome, but not so much now, bruv. _Nah_. Makes you look like a ' _cool dad_ ' type" Gladstone quipped.

"What's wrong with ' _cool dad_ '?!"

"Well, nowadays you either go for the full scruff or baby face." The short male caressed his own chin to firther make his point.

"Well, I think it's _sexy_." Rhys remarked, wrapping himself happily around Jack's firm torso as they walked along, the older male's arm resting comfortably around the taller's shoulder.

 

"Friggin **A+** , pumpkin. You'll get your _reward_ later. Meanwhile, _Fad_ -stone here get's a big fat **F** in _'respecting Jack_ '. I'll have you know you are talking to the _magnificent_ and _handsome Jack_ , kiddo."

Gladstone chuckled, "Handsome, maybe... But **_magnificent_**? What makes you _magnificent_ exactly?"

 

"I...uh...I..."Jack stuttered, giving up to signal towards Rhys.

"What...? OH, uh, He's CEO of a multi-million dollar internet providing service back home....and...uh... _Yeah_ that's about it." Rhys mumbled.

"Thanks Rhys for that... _addition_." Jack droned, squeezing the young male's shoulder quite firmly.  
"So, you're not _that_ magnificent, huh bruv?"

"I quess not. But, hey, I can settle with just 'handsome Jack'. That I can do."

* * *

Soon, the trio had reached Jack and Rhys' accommodation,  the atmosphere between the three men becoming a lot less cheery. Standing at the steps outside the towering hotel, they would have to say their goodbyes.

"Well, my good friends, I've had a bloody great time tonight with you both. It was a pleasure."  
"I had fun too." Rhys chirped, "Without you, we'd have never gotten familiar with Aussie Rules."  
"Yeah," Jack agreed, "You're a good kid. Keep up with your college degree and you should turn out just as successful as me."

Gladstone burst into laughter "Oh, jeez, yeah, I dunno if that's a good thing."

Rhys smiled, heart warmed by the sight of the two getting along so well.

"If you want, you can add us on F-Facebook. Just, y-y'know, if you'd, uh, like-" Rhys stammered.  
"I'd love to. I'll keep in touch, bruv. Thank you to both of you for being good mates. And good luck with whatever you're both planning in the future."  
  
And with that, the young man was gone, disappearing into the night alone.

"I had a good time tonight, Rhys" Jack husked, pulling the auburn haired male close. The young male more than happily accepted the loving gesture, spreading himself across Jack's firm chest as strong arms enveloped his lithe frame.

"So did I." Rhys smiled into the older's clothing, inhaling the lingering and comforting aroma of cologne. "Jack...?"  
"Yeah, _sweetpea_?"  
"Can we go inside?"  
"Sure thing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small update.  
> A larger one is coming once I'm all ready with my college stuff.  
> If you want to contact me about anything, even if it's just for a chat, feel free to find me on tumblr, or kik (hyperionslob).  
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys again soon.  
> -Atlas.


	24. Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead.  
> I just started university and have been going through some stuff mentally that prevented me from writing.  
> BUT. You've all been so nice. And I forgot how much I love writing.  
> I've started working on this fic again - but the update may not be today or tomorrow, but it's coming.  
> 171 days later, and I feel like such a schmuck. Still, I'm willing to work hard for you guys to write something you'll like.  
> Forgive me for the delay - and I'll see you all soon.
> 
> I've missed all you guys and AO3 in general.
> 
> Back to my ' He's Not My Father ' document I go.
> 
> You'll hear from me in a short while.  
> -Lots of love from HyperionSlob xxx

The gentle, lemon fuzz of moonlight entered through a thin split between scarlet drapes, emanating a dull crimson glow - fabric struggling to banish the rays owing to its sun-bleached, gossamer wornness. The lunar radiance did little to illuminate the starkly furnished space, yet seemed to concentrate itself as a pinpoint glint in a half-lidded, artificial eye.

 

Short, auburn waves laid perfectly disheveled and disarranged, drooping onto skin as pale and smooth as porcelain, longer strands framing the flushed and freckle-dusted face of an intensely love-struck young man. Tanned, scarred and aged, the other's forehead met his - graying hairs mingling with his own, as the older male tilted sideways, noses grazing, eyelids fluttering closed as the pair's lips locked - a huff and a puff of breath escaping as Rhys let out a small whine. The two knelt in the center of the bed, still chastely clothed and innocent of intent. Jack raised a rough palm to a supple cheek, allowing his slender digits to stroke gently at the skin there. This send shivers through Rhys, the presence of a cold metal ring on Jack's finger adding to the sensuality of it all. In response, he shuffled forwards, across the sheets, closing any space left between them as he pushed his torso firmly against the elder’s. Much to his surprise, a deep growl reverberated up Jack’s throat, as he too repositioned himself, thrusting his hips forward teasingly slow, allowing Rhys to feel _everything_. Bulky arms wrapped themselves around the contrastingly lithe frame, pulling the pair to lie flat atop one another in a cuddle-like embrace, the younger sprawled across a large chest.

“Rhysie…you…”, Jack began to mumble in a sleepy haze – his eyes closed, and other features expressing his euphoric peacefulness, “…you…”, he tightened his hold, “…youuuu…”, even tighter again, “… ** _yyyyyouuu_** ……”  


“…I…?” Rhys sang, cuing the older to finish his lazy and slurred statement.

Jack’s smile widened. “You….Rhysie...my pumpkin…my cupcake…my… toaster-oven pastry…you, are my favourite dude”, he yawned – clearly worn out from his late night singing and stumbling around.

A pearly grin formed on the younger’s features, “Your…’favourite dude’…? Really…? Me…? How romantic. I’m flattered…” He whispered flirtatiously, giggling into the other’s ear while his finger stroked subtle, nonsensical patterns across Jack’s shirt.

“mmmmmyep, mah **fav** ’… mmm…L…yh’suh… _mmmmuh_ …” Jack mumbled as he drifted away.

“…what…?”

“ _mmmmloveyousomuch_ …”  


Rhys gleamed with content, as he began to semi undress the sleepy man – removing his bulky jacket and restricting denim jeans, before doing the same for himself and snuggling up to his partner and joining him in a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

“….I love you, Daddy, and I miss you so much. It’s so lonely and quiet here without you. Come home soon.xxx” The text message read, and Rhys didn’t really know quite what to make of it. All he knew was that it filled him with dread.

“My Angel<3 ?”

_Who was Jack’s Angel – and why on Earth would they refer to Jack as **Daddy**?!_

All Rhys had wanted to do was place Jack’s phone on to charge... and now a whole new drama would unfurl…


End file.
